Just One More
by Ink Squid Pen
Summary: It only takes one. One step to move forward, to get it all back. One step to mess up, to lose it all. It only takes one to change everything. Mike is about to learn that the a single choice can lead down a spiraling nightmare. His one choice. To work at Freddy Fazbear's. However Mike's not the only one making decisions. Someone has made the choice of making him stay. Permanently.
1. Prologue

"I can do this you know? But you have to do as I said or else it won't work."

"Isn't there another way? Without having to do… this?"

"…No. It has to be this way for it to work. You want it all back don't you? Don't you miss what use to be? Besides, no one will miss one more from this world. People care too much about themselves to care for others. But we're different. We're not like the people outside these walls. I care. Do you? Do you care for -"

"Yes! Of course I care! … But I-"

"Then it's simple. Look, you don't even have to do it yourself. That's why we have family. Our family will help."

"But they don't even know. They can't tell the difference. If they knew then-"

"They won't know, because we won't tell them. Like I said before, it's one more."

"But there have been so many that we have gotten. Why doesn't it still work? You said it would!"

"Because the circumstances are different. What we went through doesn't compare, that's why it takes more than one. But I promise. This is the last one. After this you will have what you wanted. You're so close."

"…Just one more?"

"Just one more."

* * *

A/N:

For all those who have read this story before, it needed some serious fixing. Sorry for any bothers but it was driving me crazy leaving it like this and unfinished. I was losing the end goal on it and it was losing all sense to me. So I'm going to give it a fresh pair of eyes and editing it after leaving it alone for a while. Anyways here we go again!


	2. Chapter 1 Newbie

**1983**

 **Sam's POV**

"Have you thought of what you wanted for your birthday Son?"

I looked up to see my dad glancing at me through the rearview mirror. He looked tired and sounded irritated. I just wanted to dismiss the question.

"I don't want anything Dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

It grew silent until my sister chimed in as she bounced up and down in her car seat.

"Can I have a gift Daddy?"

"No sweetie. It's going to be your brother's birthday. You have to wait your turn. Remember what I said?"

"Yes…"

Elizabeth deflated from our father's rejection to her request as she settled back into her car seat. Father let out a sigh before glancing at us once more, "Hey now, remember we're going to have the party this weekend at Daddy's job. Won't that be fun? You get to see your furry friends again."

I suddenly felt my chest tighten as I sunk myself into my seat. My sister on the other hand bounced excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"Yay! Fredbear and Springy!"

I caught my father's attention as he gave me a worried look, "What's the matter Sam? Don't you want your party there?"

I turned to look out the window as I avoided my father's eyes, "Its fine…"

My father mumbled something under his breath before we grew quiet during the rest of the ride till we pulled up to an old small high school. Kids pooled into the roads in front of us, my father honking at a few who strayed into the street as they goofed around.

"Stupid kids."

The passenger door swung open followed by a bag being tossed onto the car floor. My older brother climbed in as the car shifted a bit with the new added weight. My father didn't say anything to him as we drove off into the street.

 _They must still be mad at each other._

I was behind my brother and stole a glance at the side mirror to see him staring at me. I quickly darted my eyes away. He was still staring. I could feel it. I squeezed my eyes shut until I felt my body jerk forward as my dad pulled into our driveway.

"Alright kids, out."

We didn't hesitate as we climbed out. I grabbed my sister's hand as she jumped down to the ground before she hugged me.

"Thank you Sammy." Elizabeth smiled up at me before hopping her way into the house.

I quickly followed behind her as I tried to make my way upstairs quickly.

My father stopped me short as he called all of us, "I'm going to be busy downstairs. Don't make too much noise. There's food in the fridge, you can heat it up."

With that my dad disappeared down to the basement. I quickly turned as I ran upstairs and into my room, the door closing shut behind me. A breath left me, one I hadn't realized I was holding in. My bag slid off my shoulders and onto the floor, stuff spilling out from the unzipped bag. I stood there in silence as the sound of footsteps approached my door. My body grew stiff until the steps faded away, almost sounded like hopping, and into the room down the hall.

 _It was probably Eli._

I relaxed myself before crawling onto my bed, my hands gripping tight onto the bed sheets. My mind was racing with tomorrow's events.

 _My birthday._

I stifled a sob as I thought about where we were going to have it. It terrified me.

"F-Fredbear. I'm scared…"

I looked up to find my plush Fredbear sitting on my pillows as it smiled down at me with its stitched mouth. I stretched my hand out to grab the yellow bear, my hand knocking over my pillow onto the ground.

"Hello boys and girls! Who's ready for some Fazbear fun!"

I jumped up in my bed as my eyes darted over towards my small television to find it switched onto my copy of the Fazbear and Friends cartoon. I pulled my legs up to my chest as I stared at it, unsure as to how it turned on.

"Brother? Is that you?" I didn't get a response but I remembered the pillow and let out a sigh as I reached down to the ground to retrieve it.

"Raaawr!"

"Aaaaah!"

I screamed as I tried climbing back onto my bed before something grasped onto my wrist. I was met with the unwelcoming face of Foxy as I was yanked onto the floor, my face burning as it brushed against the carpet. A laugh filled my ears as I slowly sat up to see my brother crawling out from under my bed. He was laughing as he stood over me and I couldn't help but let my tears fall.

"Seriously? You're crying again?"

I couldn't stop the tears as I began letting out sobs, my vision blurring, "W-why?"

"Why?" A cruel smile split across his face before he pulled out my foxy plush, its head held in his other hand before he tossed them down by my side, "Because it's too easy."

With that my brother began to walk off. I shifted onto my knees as I stared after my brother, my chest shaking as I tried to breath, "M-Mike."

My brother stopped at the door entrance, his hand gripping the door knob.

"I-I'm sorry. Mike. I-I didn't mean to tell dad. I'm s-sorry."

I sat there crying, waiting for my brother to react before he left the room leaving me behind a crying mess.

"M-Mike? P-please Mike. Mike!"

 **Present day**

 **Mike's POV**

"MIKE! Get up!"

I let out a gasp as a something hard hit me on the face. I shot up in my bed to find Jeremy staring me down as he held a pillow in his grasp.

"What the hell Jeremy!" I stole a glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand to see it was ten at night.

"Mike, don't tell me you already forgot."

I groaned as I rubbed my face, a tired sigh leaving me, "No I didn't. I just didn't plan on getting up so early."

The blonde crossed his arms as he gave me an annoyed look, "Mike, it's your first day on the job. Can't you try to at least be early to impress. Don't you remember what happened at your last three jobs?"

"Jeremy you don't need to babysit me. I know okay?"

Jeremy stared at me till a frown appeared on his face, "Then why do you always make it so hard on me?"

With that Jeremy walked out the room leaving me sitting up on my messy bed.

 _Now I feel like an ass._

"Jeremy."

I called after my friend but he didn't answer. All I got in response was the sound of the television volume going up. Mumbling I got up and took a quick shower before slipping into my uniform. I finished buttoning up the collared shirt before slipping on my sneakers, hat, and jacket.

As I entered the kitchen I noticed Jeremy holding a bag of animal crackers, his eyes staring them down as he stuffed them in his mouth.

"Jeremy look… I promise I'm going to try and keep this one, okay?"

"Heh, try? I guess I better start looking for a second job then huh?"

"Jeremy I'm serious. Look I know I haven't been fair with you."

"Fair?"

"Okay I've been a total lazy ass, but I mean it this time. I'll keep this job. And I'll pay you back all the rent and expenses you covered for me. Promise."

Jeremy placed the bag of animal crackers down before facing me, a serious expression on his face, "Promises don't mean much coming from you Mike. But you're my best friend. I do these things because I care for you. But I'm tired of you always using me. Instead of promising me, show me instead. Show me that you can be responsible. Stay with this job longer than a month, then we'll see about the rest." With that he tossed me my old bike helmet and a tied up plastic bag, "There's your lunch. I put an energy drink in it since you're going to be up all night. I'll see you tomorrow." With that the blonde walked off before I could say anything, our bedroom door clicking shut as he left me standing in the kitchen.

 _Drama Queen._

I let out a huff before leaving the apartment and hitting the road. My motorbike sped down the pavement crossing a few red lights that were deserted before pulling into an empty parking lot. The bright lights of the building's sign blinded me for a moment, its multicolored neon lights irritating me. I tore my gaze away before taking the helmet off and walking over to the restaurant doors. I peered inside, the dark tinted windows only allowing a few shadowy silhouettes to appear.

"Well… This is it I guess."

I took in a deep breath and released it, the cold air making my breath visible. I knocked on the glass door. A breeze blew through as I let a shiver escape me before the lights inside the restaurant turned on. A man appeared at the doors unlocking them letting me in. The man was tall and gave off an intimidating vibe, much like the first time we spoke. He had a cigarette resting between his lips before he took a breath in. The man grinned at me, pulling the cigarette out as he let out a puff of smoke while he locked the doors behind us.

"Hey boss."

"Its Alan son and I see you're early. Good, we'll have enough time to walk you through the place."

The boss began the tour by walking past some doubled doors. He casually pointed towards them as he glanced at me, "Past this door is a hall that leads to Pirate Cove. Foxy the Pirate Fox performs there. Well. He did, he's currently under repairs."

"What happened?"

"Just a glitch. His system was spazzing out so for the kid's safety we shut him down for a while. Now follow me."

I looked at the doors before following the man past a dark blue curtain into a long hallway.

"This is the west hall. That's the supply closet and down here leads to the security office. Your office. You'll stay in here for the night till your shifts over. What do you think? Cozy huh?"

I glanced around the small room. It was really cramped and bleak looking, "Yeah, very… cozy."

I forced a smile at the man before he continued out the other door. I quickly followed as he took a right into a smaller hall, pointing to another pair of double doors.

"That's the storage room. In there leads to my office and the basement."

"Basement?"

"It's like an extra storage space really. Also serves as a tornado bunker. Anyways the lights don't work to well down there. They always shut off after the first five minutes before waiting about an hour to reboot. So stray away from there."

The boss grabbed me by my shoulder before leading me back out into the main hall and down the path.

"This is the east hall and those doors lead to the arcade room. They also lead out into the dining room."

As he said this the boss walked over to a keypad on the wall. He punched in a code before a click came from the door, a signal that it was unlocked. Now that I thought of it, all the other doors except the security office had these keypads. We walked into said room. It was lined with a few rows of old styled arcade games and on the other side was a play area for the kids to climb on complete with slides and a ball pit. It was pretty big, big enough for a grown man to crawl in as well and have enough space to move around. I didn't get to think on it further before the boss continued as he walked out through another set of doors.

"Down there is the kitchen, bathrooms, backstage room, and main stage. The rest of our fuzzy friends are up there and we do have our other suits, party and spares in the backstage.

Well that's everything you need to know about the place. Everything else will be explained to you on a phone call."

"Phone call?"

"Yeah the head of security will be calling you up at twelve for the first week to make sure you're doing well. After that he'll call every other week to check up. You'll do fine kid. I'll lock up and you go ahead and go to the office. As you probably noticed several rooms can only be accessed by either a key code or a badge swipe. I left you an employee badge with the code written on a sticky note next to it in the security office. All your tools for the job will be in there and remember what I said. Stay in the security office. It's the safest place."

"Wha-"

"See you in the morning son."

The man didn't let me inquire him any further as he locked the doors shutting me inside the restaurant. Everything inside was accessed through electronic key codes and card swipes, even the backstage rooms and closets.

 _I suppose mops need security too._

I took one last look around before the sound of the clock struck midnight. At that exact moment a hum echoed through the building before all the lights shut off. I let myself get startled as I jumped before scolding myself and headed towards the security office, bumping into a few things along the way. Without too much self-harm I managed to make it into the office before the lights flickered on. And just as was said by the boss the phone rang. I took a seat in the swivel chair putting the call on speaker as I did so.

"Hello? Hello, hello!"

"Uh, hey."

"Hey there newbie! I'm the Head of Security and I'm going to walk you through your general duties for the night."

I propped my head against the desk in front of me as I let out a yawn, "Great."

"That's the spirit! Well let's start with the office itself. As a general rule of thumb, stay inside the office at all times. This is for safety purposes. Don't want you wandering around and getting into places you're unwanted in."

"But I'm the security guard, shouldn't I be able to access all areas?"

"Trust me, the place pretty much guards itself. This job is more of an appearance check thing than anything else. So your jobs quite simple. Just sit there and look pretty."

"Fine by me."

"Glad we're on the same page. Now all you need for this job is sitting on the desk in front of you. There should be a generic flashlight, also doubles as a baton if the occasion arises haha."

I cocked an eyebrow as I picked up the flashlight. It had some weight to it so if I were to swing hard enough it was capable of knocking someone unconscious.

"I'm sure Alan has given you your security card and pass code so I won't bore you with the details. All you need to know for that is you must have it at all times. If you go into a room and the door closes behind you it will automatically lock. To get in or out you need the passcode. It serves as a security measure. If you work here you have clearance. Anyone else will be trapped inside till we come get them. But like I said stay in the office and you'll be fine."

I picked up the card from the desk, a lanyard attached to it. I decided to write the passcode on the card with a nearby marker before slipping the lanyard around my neck, "1980."

"Yup! The year the franchise first started! Now there's a security tablet there as well. This has access to all the cameras in the restaurant. Be reminded that we're always on budget cuts so our stuff isn't exactly state of the art. The cameras can glitch, freeze, or just plainly won't work."

I turned the tablet on as I flipped through a few of the views before the man's voice called me back.

"That brings me to the next part. We mainly pulled all security resources to the one thing that will protect you the most in case of an emergency. Doors."

I blinked in confusion as I looked to both sides of me. I noticed the buttons on the wall. _Door_ and _Light_ were labeled on them.

"Now as by what you can tell they serve to lock the door and turn on the hallway lights. Perfect for keeping intruders out. Four inch reinforced steel. Nothing can get in and out. Not unless you're superman."

I heard the man laugh at his own quip but I was still baffled as to why a children's restaurant needed this kind of security. If anything this made it seem that I would constantly be in danger.

"Listen newbie." I turned back to the speaker as I noticed the more serious tone the man took, "One last thing. Those doors, lights, and cameras use up a lot of power. We are only allowed to use a certain amount before the power automatically turns off so watch your usage."

"Seriously?"

I glared at the intercom then back at the tablet in my hands, seeing that already it was down by five percent.

"Sorry but rules are rules. So remember, stay in the office and conserve your power. Oh and one more thing. I'd keep a close eye on the animatronics. They're set on a free roaming mode at night and they tend to at times want to pop by and say hello."

"That's not funny."

"Relax newbie, I'm just joking. Well I'll leave the rest to you. Night." The line went dead as the phone clicker went off.

"Pfft, trying to scare me." I decided I didn't want to waste the power so I set a timer to check the cameras every fifteen minutes. Once the timer was set on my phone I placed the tablet down and leaned back into the chair.

"Might as well get comfortable."


	3. Chapter 2 Game's Begun

**Freddy's POV**

My eyes slowly blinked opened, my ears twitching as they alerted me of my companion's activities. I could hear the floorboards creak underneath Bonnie's feet as he slightly rocked back and forth, his feet occasionally thumping against the ground. Chica was no less quiet as the sound of her wing tips drummed against her plastic cupcake. I smiled as the noise turned into more of a rhythmic sound and I couldn't help but hum along.

"Morning Boss."

"Good Morning Freddy."

I slightly stretched before I took a few steps forward, turning back to face my friends, "Good morning gang. Ready for another night? Whose turn is it?"

"Me! It's me Freddy!" Chica chirped enthusiastically as she approached me, slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I want to-"

"Cook. We know. You want to do that every time it's your turn." Bonnie placed his guitar down against the wall before crossing his arms, taking an annoyed face.

"So what if I do? You want to do somethin' with your guitar when it's your turn." Chica glared at the rabbit who only turned to look at me.

"Come on Freddy, you agree with me right? Cooking's boring!"

"You only think it's borin' because you can't even boil water to save your life! Last time you blew up the microwave!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

I cleared my throat causing the two to turn and look at me, "Now Bonnie, fair is fair. Its Chica's turn to choose what we do. Besides, I like cooking. It's fun."

"HA!" Chica stuck her tongue out at the annoyed bunny before walking past him, her long tail feathers brushing against his face as she walked past the curtains.

I poked my head out watching Chica make her way into the kitchen till a small red light on the wall caught my attention. The camera moved from side to side scanning the area. I quickly pulled my head back before it spotted me accidently head butting Bonnie on the way back as he let out a pained hissed.

"Freddy, watch it!" The rabbit cupped his nose in pain.

"Sorry Bonnie." I gently rubbed his nose, the rabbit flinching as I tried to sooth it. Once I made sure Bonnie was okay I returned my attention to the camera. I poked my head out once more only for the slightest movement to my right pulled my attention away from the moving device. The doors that lead to Pirate Cove were slightly parted, a furry red head poking out. Foxy waved to me as he smiled. I smiled back before refocusing onto the camera, the device limp and unmoving.

 _I must be seeing things._

"What is it Freddy?" Bonnie slightly parted the curtains as he looked out spotting Foxy.

They waved to each other before Foxy approached us.

"What we be doin' today Captain Fazbear?"

"It's Chica's turn so I'm sure you can guess what."

"Ah, the lass be wantin' to cook I bet. Well that be fine by me."

"Humph." We both turned to Bonnie who was still a bit sour on our choice of fun.

I only patted his back before we began making our way towards the kitchen.

"Just give it another chance Bonnie. I'm sure you'll get it."

Foxy let out a laugh not believing that was at all possible, "Ye keep telling the rabbit that."

"Say that again!"

Bonnie growled as he chased after the fox, both racing inside the kitchen. I followed stealing a glance at the camera one more time before leaving the dining area.

 **Mike's POV**

I turned the tablet off once more, nothing seeming alert worthy.

 _The boss was right. This place pretty much guards itself. Who would want to break in here anyways?_

A yawn escaped me before I leaned back into the chair. I was only about two hours into the job and already I was sleepy. I tended to sleep a lot.

 _If Jeremy let me I'd be in bed all day._

I suddenly got a straining sensation in my lower half.

 _I don't think it will hurt if I use the restroom._

I grabbed the flashlight and headed out the hall lighting it as I made my way into the dining area. The dining room was pretty creepy in the dark, the party hats and decorations making this place seem like a plot out of a horror movie.

 _Better make this quick._

 **Bonnie's POV**

I struggled with the straps on the white apron as I tried to tie them behind me. Freddy said that we all had to wear one before messing around with any of the potentially staining ingredients.

"Just sad. It was bad enough that you can't operate a microwave but now apron straps. Tsk, tsk. Do we need to get the bunny a bib instead?" Chica mixed a few ingredients in a bowl as she watched me struggle.

I let out a growl before I torn the apron off and threw it onto the ground, "You know what? I didn't even want to cook! I'll just stand here and watch!"

"Fine by me cottontail. Wouldn't want you settin' the kitchen on fire again."

Foxy let out a snort at Chica's comment before he choked back a laugh as I glared at him, "Now lad no need to be fummin'. The lass is just teasin' ye. Just give this another try. Besides who's ever heard of robots cookin'?"

"Hmph. Whatever." I decided I had enough and sat on top of a counter watching the others work.

Freddy would have scolded me for my small outburst and my reluctance to join in but he wasn't here at the moment. We had run out of butter so Chica had asked him to get some from the freezer in the storage room. The butter must have been in a hidden place because Freddy was sure taking his sweet time to get them back here.

"Okay boys I think we should try makin' this." Chica pulled out a cookbook opening the book to a page containing a strange looking food, "This is called a quiche!"

"More like yeesh! That looks like a cake made of eggs."

"Exactly Bonnie! So observant." Chica said the last part in a sarcastic tone before walking off.

I only rolled my eyes before leaning back onto the countertop hoping that something interesting would occur. But as our little world would have it, not much ever happened around here.

 _This is going to be a boring night._

 **Mike's POV**

I dried my hands against my pants before walking out the restroom. Out of curiosity I walked myself into the dining room looking over towards the curtained stage. I took note that the curtains were slightly parted which I could have sworn they weren't to begin with. Just as I began making my way over to the stage the sound of metal clanging against the ground caused me to spin on my heels. I flashed the light around the room but nothing seemed wrong. Not until the sound of static started emanating from the kitchen. It was gurgled and unclear. I couldn't make it out. The noises varied in pitch and volume.

 _Maybe someone forgot to turn something off in there?_

Soon my senses were accompanied by the smell of food. I panicked thinking now that this was the case. My light bobbed a bit as I walked over to the kitchen hoping that no damage had been done by the carelessness of whoever left the stove on.

"Such is the glamour's life of a night guard." I spoke in a mocking tone as I pushed the double doors in, "Maybe I'll be hailed a hero. Local guard saves small town pizzeri-"

My jaw went slack as I gaped at the scene before me. Whatever strength I had in my hand left me as the flashlight smacked against the ground, the light illuminating a scene that could have been hilarious in any other situation. But now.

This was terrifying.

 **Freddy's POV**

I wasn't sure if I was seeing correctly, not till I had reached the entrance to the kitchen did it dawn on me what was standing in the doorway.

Chica had asked me to retrieve a few sticks of butter but I had decided to bring a few boxes to have ready for the workers. When I had reached the edge of the dining room I found an endoskeleton roaming around the area. I didn't move, just observed it as it made its way to the kitchen after a few noises came from the area.

I was stunned to see it. I hadn't seen an endoskeleton roaming around in a long time. There wasn't really much time to focus on that deciding that the small robot had had enough time exploring before I quietly approached it from behind.

I immediately locked eyes with the others inside the room, signaling them to keep silent as I approached the robot. The endo didn't make a move as it stared straight ahead. I decided this was my chance as I took a step forward only to have my foot make contact with the door alerting the endo. It must have realized what was going on when it ducked from my grasp before trying to run off but I was much faster. The endoskeleton let out a shocked gasp as I wrapped an arm around its neck holding it in place. Like expected the machine began struggling in my grasp.

"Let go you fuzzy fat walking tub of stuffing!"

"Well this one's certainly a chatty one." I pressed my paw against its voice box since this always seemed to quiet them down and at times put them into resting mode.

The endoskeleton's struggles began to falter as it started to power down. The others took this as their cue to approach us, their eyes curiously taking in the small machine.

Foxy was the first one to speak up on the strange ordeal, "It be a small one this one be." Foxy proceeded to poke the endo in its side only for it to kick out in response almost hitting Foxy in the face, "And a feisty one at that too. Ye best be watchin' who ye be messin' with!" Foxy let out a growl which only make the bot struggle more.

"It's been awhile since one of these have been activated." Bonnie stated in a bit of surprise.

I nodded agreeing with his statement, "Well, whether its been a long time or not, you guys know that we have to-"

"Um Freddy. Not to interrupt but I think the endo turned off." Bonnie poked at the bot.

I looked down to see just that. The small robot wasn't moving anymore so I decided to pull my paw away and pick it up. To my surprise I ended up getting punched in the nose, a loud squeak escaping it as the endo hit me right in the squeaker. I released the attacker as I gripped my nose in pain.

"Dammit!"

Chica gasped at my sudden use of the word, "Freddy!"

"Sorry but that really hurt."

Bonnie let out a small laugh before stopping as he noticed my glare, "Well that's what you get for head butting me."

I rolled my eyes before turning back to see the endoskeleton gone, "Where did it go?"

"I think I saw it run out the doors."

 _Just great._

"Sorry Chica but it looks like we're going to hold off on cooking tonight. Instead we have a guest to catch."

Bonnie was the first to light up at the idea as he hopped onto his feet, "I'm in! What do you say Foxy? Ready to stretch those legs?"

"Well I suppose it would be entertainin'. Haven't chased one of those little scallywags in a long time. I'm in."

We all then looked over to Chica who had a sad look on her face. I felt bad but this was a priority to our own activities.

"Don't worry Chica. Look, I promise that if we're not done early with this we can cook tomorrow."

"What Fre-"

"Quiet rabbit!" Foxy launched a small bite at the rabbit's side causing Bonnie to hop back in surprise before he grew silent, well as silent gets with his mumbling.

I waited for Chica's response before she gave me a small smile and nodded, "Job first I guess."

"That a lass. Besides we always enjoyed chasing these things around. Remember when we use to bet stuff on who caught it first?" Foxy opened the door for us as we walked out.

Bonnie semi skipped to the middle of the dining room before looking under the tables for our small guest, "Yeah we'd make some crazy suggestions to each other. Like that time I requested that Freddy had to go all day performing without his hat and bowtie on stage."

Chica giggled at the old memory, "Yeah all the little darlin's began chantin' that Freddy was naked."

The others began laughing as my cheeks lighted up red in embarrassment. I rolled my eyes trying to hide my little shame before grabbing Bonnie by his tail and dragging him out from under a table, "Ha ha. Yeah no need to keep talking about it."

Bonnie laughed before standing up, "Well, you care to make a new bet then Freddy? Maybe this time you actually might beat me."

I scoffed in response a bit amused by his suggestion, "If I recall I'd do most of the catching. Then Foxy, Chica, and then you. The only reason you won that night was because Foxy ended up tripping on his way to the office."

"Aye that be true lad."

Bonnie crossed his arms in mock annoyance before making his way down the hall, all of us in tow, "Whatever. I think you guys are just afraid I'll win again."

Without warning Foxy took off down the hall almost knocking Bonnie down on the way, "We'll see about that lad!"

"No fair Foxy!"

Bonnie dashed after the fox with Chica following.

"Wait for me boys!"

I lightly shook my head before walking after them.

 _Looks like the game's begun._

 **Mike's POV**

I ran blindly through the dark. Without the flashlight it was near impossible to see but once I was close enough I could see light pouring out of the security office. I quickly ran in and slammed all the buttons down, my heart racing a mile a minute. With the doors now secured I let myself fall onto my rear, my limbs shaking from the adrenaline rush.

"W-what the hell was that? Those things were alive!"

 _Or they were seriously malfunctioning. What did the phone guy say? Free roaming mode?_

I tried to calm down but it was too much to take in. They kept making strange static noises to each other, like they were talking. I quickly pulled out my phone, dialing at a rapid pace before putting it on my ear. The phone rang a few times before a tired voice answered.

"Mike. Why are you calling me? Aren't you at work, and by the way so am I." Jeremy hissed in an annoyed tone.

"Jeremy listen. I'm not playing right now I need you to call the police for me!"

"What? Mike what's going on?"

"Jeremy, I'm being attacked by giant furry animals!"

The phone went silent before a dry laugh escaped the other end, "Fuck you Mike."

"Jeremy wait!"

The line went dead as I sat there gripping the phone to death.

"Dammit Jeremy."

I tried another number, my boss but the call went directly to voicemail.

I jumped as I heard a few noises, unsure of what it was. I tried staying silent, standing up to take a peek out the window. The lights flickered a bit as I pushed the button but nothing indicated there was something out there. I decided that calling the cops was futile. Jeremy was a pretty sensible guy so if he didn't believe me there was no way the cops would. The tablet showed I only had about sixty percent left.

 _You can't keep the doors closed forever._

"Ah!"

I pressed myself against the wall on the opposite side of where the rabbit stood. It was watching me through the window with a creepy smile on its face. It kept watching me as I slowly made my way to a corner where it wouldn't see. I must have waited for a few minutes before peeking to see the rabbit nowhere in sight.

"Alright Mike. Let's just be smart about this. I've got fifty percent battery. A tablet. And my phone. Maybe I can make a dash for the front door when they're not around. Yeah cause there's no way in hell I'm staying here all night."

The camera showed me the animatronics standing in the hallways for a moment until they noticed the camera. Without acknowledgment to each other they moved out from sight. I quickly flipped through the cameras to find the animatronics spread throughout the restaurant. If I was going to make a run for it, it'd have to be now.

Chica had gone to the kitchen, Bonnie was in the closet on the west hall, Foxy was headed to its Cove, and Freddy was on the stage.

 _I'll avoid the west wing, but that makes the trip a bit longer to the door. I'd have to be careful of Chica not coming out from the kitchen and avoid Freddy and Foxy by the main door. Damn. That won't work they'd catch me in a second._

I rummaged through the desk finding an extra flashlight before an idea came into my head.

 _Got it._

 **Freddy's POV**

I kept my eyes on the camera but after a while the device didn't move.

 _I wonder when we got shipped a new endoskeleton. I didn't see any delivery trucks come in today._

"Freddy."

My ear twitched before I turned to see Foxy pointing towards the east hall. A light was coming from the hall and I suspected the endo was making its way down here. I didn't understand why they needed lights. Their eyes are built to adjust to the dark yet they weren't able to see around them when they wander.

I pulled myself back to reality as I watched a figure run into the room, the bright light it held blinding me for a second before my eyes adjusted. I let out a small growl as I got off the stage.

 _Looks like I'm going to win this Bonnie._

"Not so fast Fazbear!"

Foxy ran out from his Cove only for Chica to come out the kitchen curious about the commotion. I didn't get a chance to react as Foxy tackled the endo down.

"Ha I win!" Foxy gave me a victorious smirk before standing up.

I looked down to see that our endo was nothing more than a small dolly with a jacket and light tied to it.

"What in the worl-"

"You're going to pay for that!"

We all turned to see the endo exiting the west hall as it made a beeline for the main exit. Bonnie soon came into view, his face fuming in anger and his fur damp. My eyes zoomed in on the endo's hands, a few keys were in its grasp as it tried finding the right one.

 _How did it get those?_

"Bonnie stop it!"

"On it boss!"

Bonnie took a leap over a table before snatching up the endo in his grasp. The smaller robot let out a few obscenities and kicks as we all approached them.

"Good thing Bonnie was there or the endo might have made it out the door." Chica clucked.

"I told you guys I'd win." Bonnie gave a victorious smirk as we rolled our eyes, "All though the thing was pretty cocky. I didn't suspect for it to come running out the office. Next thing I knew it had closed the closet door with me in it. Good thing I know the code or I would have been stuck in there."

"But why is ye all wet, rabbit?"

Bonnie glared down at the endoskeleton before looking back at Foxy, "There was a bucket full of mop water on the shelf. It didn't end well."

"That was a pretty good plan though. They usually aren't this smart. They tend to stay in the office most times." I approached the endo before snatching the keys from its grasp, "I'll just keep these."

"Hey give those back! Those are my house and motorcycle keys!"

The endo wiggled around in Bonnie's grasp before I took over for him, grabbing the endo by its waist as we headed towards the backstage room.

"What's a motorcycle?"

Bonnie shrugged at Chica's question, "I don't know."

"Bonnie."

"Yeah boss?"

"Can you fetch a suit for the endoskeleton?"

"Uh, sure but aren't we supposed to...you know?"

"I know. Lately though I've been thinking. What if we keep this one for ourselves."

"What?"

Everyone looked at me with surprised looks at my suggestion.

"But Freddy, that's not what we were asked to do. H-"

I know Chica, trust me I know I gave my word but...I can't do it anymore. He's not well and if we keep helping him it will only make his condition worse. He doesn't even come out to see us anymore and it's been almost a year since the last one came in."

I got worried looks from my friends.

"When did you decide on this Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Since the last time we talked. You all saw him. Maybe...we can convince him to come out and be with us again."

"But what if he gets angry with us about the endoskeleton?"

"He has to understand, right? He's our friend. Besides, he doesn't have to know there was another endoskeleton brought in. And if that works, we'd also have spare parts to fix Foxy too."

Foxy seemed to brighten up at this, "Ye really think so?" The fox unconsciously touched his crooked jaw, the alignment of his parts slightly off.

I nodded, "Yeah. What do you say guys?"

They all nodded in agreement but I could tell they were all still worried about what could go wrong. I was too.

"For now, let's place the endoskeleton in a suit to keep it from roaming. They stop moving after we place them in there. I'll go see if I can talk to him and hopefully he will come out with some convincing."

"Bonnie can you wa-"

Bonnie nodded in response, "I got this."

"Good, you're in charge. Meanwhile you guys stay here keep watch over our little guest. Make sure to hide him good in the suit, we don't want anyone to know okay?"

They all nodded in response before I left to go to the storage room closing the door behind me.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I watched as Freddy disappeared from view before releasing the endo. It seemed shocked and unsure what to do before it backed away into the wall staying in the corner. I went over to the suits and began pulling one of the masks off checking for a good suit to hold the endoskeleton in.

"Bonnie, Freddy said to watch it."

"I am watching it Chica. We're all in here so it won't get away. Besides, if it tries to run, I'll just take its legs off." I gave a sinister grin to the endo who only shrank under my gaze.

"Bonnie."

I pressed my ears against my head as Chica scolded me.

"Don't scare it. These things are already wary as they are and they tend to fight a lot when we place them in suits, don't make it harder."

I watched as Chica slowly approach the endo who only ended up pressing itself further into the corner.

"Well, they never did like bein' touched." Chica backed up before leaning up against the cabinet, keeping her eye on the endo.

"Why don't we ask it why?" The others looked over to me, "To be honest we never really ask them why they roam around."

"Well lad they always be screamin' like little girls when we be trying to catch 'em. This one be no different."

"Yeah you got that right." I dragged out another suit, not liking how this one was put together I placed it back, "This one also has been the easiest to catch. Disappointing. They always last at least a few days. Maybe they don't make them as they use to." I glanced at the endo who seemed to be preoccupied with something in its hands, "Hey what's that?"

I snatched the small object from the endo's grasp before it let out a startled gasp.

"What is this thing?" I turned the device around and saw that it had a few buttons. I recognized it to be one of those toys that adults would give to their children to calm them down when they cried, even at times them talking into it. I pushed a button on it, a blinding light filling the room before my eyes adjusted. Everyone seemed just as curious at the device I held as they all surrounded me trying to take a look.

"What do ye suppose that be lad?" Foxy poked at the screen which caused it to swipe to the left.

"A flashlight?" Chica chirped.

"Nah maybe it's some kind of toy." I clicked on a funny colored box before something appeared on the screen, music playing from it.

"I think one of the parents called it a phone." Chica grabbed the phone from my paws before tapping on the screen a few times, "I see kid's parents talk into this stuff all the time. So I guess it's a phone."

"Cool but what kind of phone is this?" I snatched the phone back and curiously played around with it.

"AHEM!"

"Hold on Foxy you'll get you turn."

"That not be me rabbit."

I turned around to see Freddy standing by the door. He was alone so it was safe to say he hadn't gotten a positive answer. Freddy gave me a glare before approaching us and snatching the phone.

"Where is the endoskeleton? I thought I told you to watch it."

"Relax Freddy it's right over ther-" I pointed to an empty corner before turning to look back at Freddy with a sheepish grin, "Oops. Haha, um so, did you get an answer?"

"Well I was on my way down there when I heard some doors close. I was sure I told you guys to stay put so when I came back to check I saw the endoskeleton running across the dining area. I chased after but it lost me."

"Oh, haha, well then?"

Freddy let out an annoyed sigh before opening the door for us.

"Well then, let's go catch it. And hopefully it will be as easy as last time."

 **Mike's POV**

My sneakers made heavy contact with the tile floor as I ran towards the arcade doors swiping the key card in it before locking the doors behind me. I let myself sink down onto the ground leaning back against the doors as I tried to breathe correctly.

 _Great. I have no light source, no house or bike keys, and no phone._

They had ended up taking everything but my key card and keys to the restaurant. In my panic I had ended up pulling out the wrong keys.

 _Stupid._

My breath hitched in my throat as I heard heavy metal footsteps approaching before they continued on their way past the doors. Once I was sure they weren't close by I quietly got up and surveyed the room. The arcade games were all lined in rows, with a few pressed up against the walls and the play place in the furthest part of the room. This would come in handy if I had to hide. There was also another part to the room, sectioned off by glass windows showing another play area, seemingly for younger kids. I continued walking till I circled the whole room, trying to find any kind of weapon I could use but none really came up. The prize booth was locked up and if I broke the glass, there was a sure chance I'd call unwanted attention. The only accessible tool to me was the fire extinguisher on the wall.

 _That might work_.

I grabbed the red cylinder before placing it down on the ground for easier access. I also took note of the other exit in the room. It lead out to the hallway if I remembered correctly from my orientation.

Now that I was sure I had documented all my options I sat myself in a racing game chair at the back of the room giving me visual space to see either door if opened.

 _Okay Mike. Let's go over this again and try and figure this out. You're working at a kids' pizzeria. The animatronics can be one of two things. They could either be malfunctioning or its that that free roaming thing the phone guy mentioned_.

 _I'll go with the first one. Once I get out of here I'll put in a complaint and my resignation never to come back again._

Out of a nervous habit I bit my nails as I thought this over. It didn't make any sense.

 _It doesn't really matter. I just got to stay away from them till morning. I could try sneaking out but they may catch me. I'll save that as a last ditch effort._

I sat up and took notice of the clock on the wall, focusing all my attention on it.

 _2 A.M. Just need to stay alert._

…

"H-ve –eched –he- et?"

"N- , I di-n't s-e w-re he w-nt."

My head shot up from its resting position as I looked around the room. I must have drifted off, noticing the time on the wall.

"Mmm. What time is it?"

The clock had reached 5:30 a.m. Just as I began to stretch out a few knots in my neck a clicking sound alerted me of the doors unlocking reminding me where I was.

I dove without a second thought to the ground getting carpet burn on my knees on the way down.

From the ground I could see a pair of feet making its way around the room. Which one of them was it I wasn't sure.

 _It's probably the bear._

I couldn't see too well from where I was laying let alone with the lights off. I quickly crawled my way towards the other exit only to find the bear standing there inspecting the fire extinguisher.

 _Damn_.

I only had one exit left and that was past the bear on the other side. There wasn't enough time to assess my situation as the bear made its way closer to where I was hiding. If I stayed it was going to find me for sure.

 _And I if run?_

I sprang onto my feet and dashed towards the doors. I could hear the bear's deep static voice call after me but I wasn't about to chance it and turn around. I was already out the doors. To my luck I managed to duck the incoming hook as it almost slashed into the rabbit behind me. I would have stayed to laugh at how funny it looked as the rabbit shook the fox for its deadly blunder but I booked it all the way to the front doors.

It just so happened that the chicken was stationed there as it spread its wings to catch me. My speed was too much as I came to a slipping halt. I managed to slide right between its legs, the chicken letting out a gasp as it stepped away, a red coloring filling its face.

I would have questioned it further but the others had advanced on me. My only option was to stay pressed against the glass doors as I kicked out with my feet before the bear snatched my arm.

"Let go of me! Stop!" I cried out bloody murder as Freddy dragged me along the floor like a parent dragging their child in the store floor during a tantrum. I had thrown my weight down to the ground hoping to weigh the bear down but it wasn't bothered by it.

At this point I was a panicked mess as I cried out for mercy before a chime filled the restaurant.

Everything seemed to stand still. The animatronics stood frozen in place getting this blank stare and began walking back to their stages. Freddy was the only one who didn't move. Its grip was still tight on my arm but it did nothing else. The bear looked conflicted as it stared me down, its paw shaking as if trying to keep it there. After what seemed like a long time, it released me. Freddy soon got the same blank stare as it proceeded to walk back onto the stage.

Before I knew it everything was still. Normal, just like when I had first arrived here. I stayed on that floor for a while staring up at the stage silently, unsure if I should move. The animatronics stood lifelessly on the stage staring off into space. I wasn't sure what had just happened. My shift was over and they stopped chasing me.

 _Why? Whatever. Again, it didn't matter._

What did matter was that I got out of here as soon as possible and make sure to never come back.

I stood up slowly making sure that the animatronics weren't waiting around to mess with me before I took off out the doors fumbling with the keys. I panicked, dropping them a few times before I managed to finally open the doors.

As soon as the wind hit my face a suffocating weight left my chest as I stood by a street lamp. I stole one more glance towards the restaurant before beginning my long walk home. I wasn't going to risk returning for my phone or keys.

I must have been on autopilot the whole walk because by the time I realized it I was already standing in front of my shared home. I let out a sigh of relief before digging for my keys only to let out a groan.

"Dammit."

The parking space belonging to my friend was empty so Jeremy wasn't home yet and there was no way in hell I was going to wake up my land owner for the spare keys.

"Looks like I'm going to do this the old fashioned way."

I walked around the house before jumping the fence to the shared apartment complex. To my dying luck the door was locked as expected. The only place that I could enter through was the window to our room.

I had never really entered the house this way but there's a first for everything. I scaled the side of the wall using the stuck out edges of the wood before finally making it onto the second floor ledge. I pressed myself tight against the wall as I scooted towards the window sill.

"Having trouble there dearie?"

I looked over to the other window to see Ms. Flabisher watching me from her own window, an amused look on her face. The older woman was my landowner, who just so happened to be our neighbor too. Rumor had it she was a widow. She supposedly had three husbands, all deceased. Then again these were rumors. One thing was for sure. She always did like hitting on the younger guys in our neighborhood.

"Oh uh, good morning Ms. Flabisher. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh you're no bother dearie. The view from here is quite nice." The woman let the last words roll of her tongue with a sultry tone.

I let out a nervous laugh as I continued my shaky walk to the window before I finally reached it.

"Oh, that's great to hear Ms. Flabisher."

"You know you could have asked me to unlock your door for you sweetheart. I do have spares to both sides of the house. Or better yet, you could have stayed over for a nap."

I struggled with the old window as I forced it to slide up almost losing my balance a few times in my rush to escape the awkward encounter, "I didn't want to impose Ms. F. Besides, Jeremy would be worried if I wasn't home."

"Well dearie if you boys ever need help you do know where to find me."

"Ha ha, yeah. Thanks." I quickly put my front body in before my back pushed up against the window causing it to pin me to the sill.

"Awe shit. Are you serious?"

I tried pushing up on the window but it wasn't budging. Instead I was forced to stare into the dark room.

"Mike?"

I jumped as far as the window would allow me before I noticed Jeremy standing in the doorway having already arrived from work.

The lights turned on, Jeremy watching me before giving a worried look. It must have been from my very pale and sweaty face, or the fact I was stuck in our window.

"Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, just uh, trying out this thing I saw in a movie."

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow, "I can see that I suppose."

We stayed silent for a moment before Jeremy spoke up again.

"Do you need help or something?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be great."

"No rush dearies! The sight back here is quite wonderful."

I felt my face flush as Jeremy let out a snort from our neighbor's comment.

"Well I guess you've suffered enough." Jeremy proceeded to open up the window for me before I fell in the rest of the way.

"Thanks." I stood up from the ground before tossing the hat off my head and onto my bed.

"So care to explain what that phone call and uh, this was all about?"

I debated on telling him the truth. Maybe this time I would be able to convince him face to face and not talking about it was eating away at me. Someone had to know.

"Jeremy, you're open minded right?"

"Why?"

"I need to tell you something."


	4. Chapter 3 Stuck

**Mike's POV**

"Mike. Show me your arm."

"What?"

"Your arm, give it to me."

Without waiting for my response Jeremy grasped my arm and rolled the sleeve up from the jacket. His eyes scanned the area near the middle of my arm. I already knew what he was looking for and he found it, his eyes meeting mine.

I sat on the bed like a troubled teenager as Jeremy stood opposite to me. After returning home I bombarded Jeremy with the events of this morning. I had managed to take a small video of the animatronics but the purple rabbit took my phone so all I had was my words to go by. As expected Jeremy didn't believe me. He humored me for a while but after he realized I was serious Jeremy began to question my sanity.

At first he thought I was trying to find an excuse to ditch the job but it became obvious this wasn't the point. Jeremy then began to think I was on something which was the last thing I wanted him to believe.

"No Jeremy I'm not high. Look I have proof. I just need to get my phone back from that bastard rabbit and-"

"See this is what I'm talking about Mike! How can you expect me to believe you with that nonsense that you're spouting?" Jeremy rubbed the side of his face exhausted with the conversation before he gave me a serious look, releasing my arm, "Mike, be honest. You're not…on that stuff again are you?"

I could tell Jeremy was't joinkig by his worried face and I understood his worry. He and I got pulled into drug use, a friend offered us once. We were hooked, developing a nasty habit of using it. That changed after our close friend Fritz passed away due to overdose. He ended up getting a massive heart attack. Jeremy cleaned himself up after that. It took me longer to break the habit but now I'm six months clean. I haven't touched the stuff since. Or at least, I haven't pulled it out from where I had it stashed.

"Of course not!"

I rolled my sleeve back down, hiding the the obvious track mark on my skin. It was finally starting to go away. Last time I had seen it it had lessened in coloration, but I knew Jeremy wasn't going to believe me. On either subject. At least not without proof. So for now I'd have to drop it. Besides, I'd rather have him believe I'm a total slacker than a druggie.

"Mike."

I looked up to see Jeremy take a seat next to me. He looked tired. Tired of always having these conversations with me. The relationship we had felt more of a parental one than anything.

"Look, I know moving on is hard. You exactly haven't been trying with your life. Not since high school. But you just can't keep expecting others are going to keep sustaining you. I know you're a hard worker when you want to be. You're just in a rut."

Jeremy always had this incredible ability to make me feel like crap. I let out a sigh before leaning back, "Yeah. I guess I am. And you're right. I was trying to weasel out of the job…sorry."

The blonde let a small smile slip onto his face before he stood up and stretched, "See? That wasn't so hard to admit right? Look, just give the job a week at least. I'm sure that you'll end up wanting to stay longer. After all, you just get to sit in a chair all night."

I inwardly groaned before laying back in my bed, "Yeah… it's a real workout."

"Come on Mike, what could possibly be so bad about it? You know, besides you dying of boredom? I'm sure that's why you called me at work this morning right?"

"Yeah, it was."

"It was funny the first time, but don't do it again. I almost got in trouble and you kind of scare me when you talk crazy like that. Anyways after we get cleaned up why don't we go buy groceries? I ran out of animal crackers."

I let a chuckle leave me before changing out of the uniform, "Fine but I get to drive this time. You drive like your grandmother."

"Hey! My grandmother is an excellent driver!"

 **Jeremy's POV**

I watched Mike slowly eat his cereal. He was taking his time eating the now soggy food for the past twenty minutes. I was sure he was purposely dragging out the task to get to his job as late as he could. The closer midnight drew by, the more Mike seemed off.

I really hoped it was only his job that was making him act this way. My fear of us becoming addicted once more could happen at the slip of a finger, and I knew Mike was much more vulnerable than me. He didn't know it but at times I would search our room. I never found anything which made me feel like a bad friend for not trusting him but it hadn't been anything new to actually find things either. I was only worried for him.

"Alright, I think you've procrastinated enough. Time to let the cereal drown in peace."

I grabbed Mike's bowl leaving behind an irritated brunet as I placed his dish in the sink.

"I was still eating you know?"

"Mike I agreed to take you to work today because it's raining. Otherwise I would have let you walk for forgetting your keys. Seriously, make sure you don't lose them next time or I'll lock you out." I let a mischievous smile crawl across my face before making my way to the door, "You could always stay with Ms. Flabisher. I hear she always has the guest room ready."

I heard Mike chock on his beverage as he tried drinking his coffee before calling after me as I ran out the house.

"Not funny!"

Mike followed after me before we both made it into my car trying to avoid the rain.

"Awe come on. She's not that bad."

Mike pushed his hair back as he tried wiping the water from his face, "I'd rather spend the night with killer fuzzy robots than with her."

I grew quiet with the comment not sure if Mike was serious, his tone a bit hard to decipher. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to ruin the relaxed mood so instead I tried teasing.

"Well as long as you don't cheat on me with one of them."

Mike let out a snort before leaning back into the chair.

"I'll try and resist the advances."

"I guess that's all I could ask for."

I pulled into the dark parking lot to see Mike's bike parked alone. My car pulled up as close as I could to the entrance before stopping, the rain starting to pour down harder.

"Alright we're here. I'll see you later and try not to get into trouble."

Mike seemed distant as he stared towards the restaurant not acknowledging that he heard me. I slightly nudged his arm before he turned to me, his distant look disappearing.

"Oh uh, yeah, I'll keep it in mind."

I cocked an eyebrow as I watched Mike reluctantly exit the car before he ran over to the door and opened it. He looked back at me before I waved him off as he entered the building. I waited a moment or two taking in the old restaurant. The place definitely looked creepier in the dark. I suspected Mike was just a bit scared of being alone in here. I wouldn't blame him. Just looking at the building sent me chills. Deciding I had waited enough, I finally drove towards my own job trying to push the strange feeling aside.

 **Mike's POV**

I stood by the main doors as I scanned the dining area. I was ten minutes early but I wasn't sure what that meant.

 _Are they on stage? Why aren't they moving? Is it because it's not midnight?_

I had a theory in my head as I thought about the prior night. They had ended their chase after it turned six. I figured that during that time frame they were active. Why they were active was another question I'd ask later.

 _Free roaming mode my ass. That phone guy had some nerve saying this was a normal thing._

I decided to test my theory with a big risk of getting near them. But if I got near and they didn't move while I was close before my shift started that meant my theory was correct.

Quietly as possible I made my way onto the main stage. My hands shook as I grabbed the dark curtain before pulling them apart. In front of me was Freddy and the gang. They stood silent and still. I waved my hand in front of the bear's face but to no effect.

"Well, looks like I'm right."

I checked my watch to see I had about three minutes. Not nearly enough time go find my phone or keys. I decided I was calling it close before jumping off the stage and running towards the security office. Once I made it into the office and settled in the phone went off. My hand clicked the button placing the call on speaker before a familiar voice spoke up.

"Hey there newbie! Back for another go?"

I sent the phone a glare and the man on the other side seemed to sense this as he let out a chuckle.

"I'm assuming you probably met our little fuzzy friends on a more personal level. Hey but at least you made it!"

"Look pal, I don't know if this is some kind of twisted prank bu-"

"Oh it's no prank. This really is what happens at night. It's like I told you the first night. The animatronics need to roam, the reason why is so they won't lock up."

"Yeah, I got that part but why the hell were they trying to catch me!"

"Catch? Oh, that's a simple one. It's due to their built in commands. Each one has a set of rules that they must follow. One of them just happens to be putting endoskeletons back in their suits. Which they just happen to think it to be you. Did I forget to mention that little detail?"

"You think? I almost got stuffed!"

"Weeeell did you stay in the security office like I advised?"

"Um… well no bu-"

"There you go. Look staying in the office is your best bet. The animatronics aren't sentient, they're just programmed to follow their orders. You can easily trick them, you just have to be smart about it."

"Well they seemed pretty alive to me."

"Now that just sounds silly wouldn't you agree?"

"…Yeah."

"Glad we agree! Now I'll let you go because the animatronics tend to get restless as the week goes by. They pretty much stay this way till they get their man, so g'night."

The phone gave a click before silence filled the room. I sat there unsure of what to do and more confused than before. Even though my situation was crazy the explanation he gave was somewhat logical. At least it was sane enough.

 _So they think I'm an endoskeleton._

I figured if worse things came to pass I'd have to use that in my favor. I mindlessly bit on my nails before looking at the cameras to find the curtains moving, my heart skipping a few beats from the fear.

"Alright Mike, new mission. Get your keys, phone, proof, and survive. Nothing too hard."

I let my head slam onto the desk as I let out a mocking laugh, "You're so dead."

 **Freddy's POV**

I impatiently waited for the others to wake up. I was battling with myself to go inform him. Instead I wanted to catch the endoskeleton and put it in a suit for the time being, knowing very well it was hiding out somewhere in the restaurant.

 _I just want him to go back to how he use to be. I'm doing the right thing...right?_

I patted my cheeks trying to keep control as I stood by the edge of the stage.

"Steady Freddy. Be patient. Besides, there's the problem of catching the animatronic first. Focus on that."

"Freddy?"

I turned to find Bonnie rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He gave me a faltering smile before yawning.

"Good morning Bonnie."

The purple bunny shook the sleep from his head before placing his guitar down.

"Are we going to go capture the endo tonight?"

"Well that is the plan but we need to find it. Hopefully it does the same thing as the others and is in the office."

"I'm sure it's there, those things aren't very good at hiding themselves." Bonnie quieted down before speaking once again, "Do you think your plan will work? We did get in trouble last for stuffing one in a suit. We ended up breaking it which was of no use to anybody."

"We'll be more careful this time. For now I'll go to the storage room again."

Bonnie lighted up as he approached me, "Can I go with you?"

I shook my head which caused the bunny's ears to droop.

"Bonnie, you know I don't want you guys setting foot back there. It's…not suggested that you do. You understand?"

"I know…"

"Besides, I need you to keep an eye on the endo for me here. You can entertain it for a while can't you? I need you to catch it for me and suit it."

Bonnie thought about this for a moment before nodding his head.

"Fine… can I chase it?" Bonnie gave me a mischievous grin.

"Well, they don't normally come out from the office, but this particular one seems to do its own thing so that's fine. Probably a malfunction in its wiring. I guess they just don't make them like they use too."

Bonnie gave me a nod before pushing me towards the hallways.

"Off you go papa bear, I'll keep everything in order while you're gone."

"I hope so. Cause every time I leave you in charge it's always something new I return to."

I waved Bonnie off before disappearing into the halls. I made sure to stay as quiet as I could passing the security office. Sitting there as expected was the endoskeleton. I slipped by the doorway without so much as a glance from the robot before going into the storage room.

The moment I stepped foot into the large room a shiver ran up my metallic spine.

 **Mike's POV**

 _1 a.m._

I flipped through the different cameras trying to find any sign of wandering animatronics but so far it was only Bonnie and Freddy who were gone from their positions. I didn't know when they had left but they seemed to have vanished. I would risk it at times peeking out the doors but nothing was around.

"Where could these giant robots possibly be hidin-"

"M-d -f I c-me -n?"

I let a gasp escape me when I placed the tablet down finding the purple rabbit standing outside the doorway. I quickly slapped both door and light buttons down before shrinking into my chair as far as I could. I then remembered Freddy and stole a glance at the other door but nothing was there.

"D-n't w-ry. I-'s j-s- -e f-r no-."

I watched the rabbit as it began what I assumed to be talking. I couldn't make any of it out, the static it produced suffocating every word it spoke. The rabbit didn't seem to notice my lack of understanding as it kept talking taking a relaxed position against the window. I now had the door and lights operating which drained my power pretty fast.

I began to feel frustrated at the fact it wasn't leaving but I just couldn't leave the door closed any longer, "Hey!"

I watched as the rabbit jumped a bit at my outburst. It looked at me curiously responding with a short static sound. I pretty much had its attention now and I started to feel silly that I was going to talk to it but no one was around to witness.

"You need to go. Like go back to your stage. And leave me alone! You're killing my battery!"

The rabbit tilted its head before it gave me a large grin, it's gears grinding against each other from forcing them past their limits. It spoke once more before it leaned itself against the opposite wall giving me a smug grin.

I was a bit shocked.

 _It understands me and- … and it's flipping me off the bastard!_

I stood up from my chair as I approached the window giving the rabbit my hardest stare which made no effect whatsoever. It only smiled before sliding itself onto the floor taking a seat in front of the door.

"You- but- Arrrgh! Fine sit there all night I don't care!"

I plopped back onto my chair and flipped through the cameras to make sure the others weren't waiting outside for me but it was just the rabbit.

 _At least I know where the bastard bunny is but where's the bear?_

My eyes drifted to the corner of the screen to see I was already less than sixty percent battery and it was barely two. If I was going to save energy I was going to have to get the rabbit to leave. The only way it'd do that was if I left the room. I would be going against all the advice given to me but at this point I didn't have a choice.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I thumped my foot against the door in front of me hoping the get a reaction from the endo but nothing happened. Chica and Foxy were still asleep so I still had some time to mess with the endo. Normally forcing the robot to use up all the power was something Freddy didn't approve of. He said he hated wasting unnecessary energy, saying it was against the rules but I never really cared much for them. I only would follow them because Freddy himself asked me too.

This was a reasonable tactic if I wanted to get the endo fast.

But it had gotten quiet after a while. Deciding I had waited enough I stood up and peered into the window to find the office empty.

" _Where did it go?"_

Without warning the door slid open which resulted with me falling into the room as I had applied all the weight to the door. I slammed onto the ground, my face first not having time to stop myself.

I looked up, pain written across my face and to add insult to injury the endo was standing outside the office laughing at me.

"Awe, looks like the bunny took a tumble."

I must have made my scariest face because the endo gained a pail coloration before disappearing into the east hall.

"Get back here!"

I got up onto my feet before taking off after the endo. Just as I turned the corner I saw the arcade room doors slam shut. I clicked my teeth feeling pretty confident and at the stupidity of the endo for going into the same room as last time.

"This time you're not getting away buddy."

I strolled over to the door, pushing in the pin number on the pad. The door gave a click before I pushed them in and quickly closed the slabs behind me, the lock clicking back into place.

"You can make this much easier and give yourself up."

In reality I wanted it to drag on longer. This was definitely more exciting than our usual nightly hang outs. While they were nice it did eventually get repetitive. This on the other hand had been something we haven't done in a while. It was exciting. And now I get to do it all over again. The longer this holds out the better.

"Hey bunny!"

"It's Bon- mph!"

I stood there shocked as I spit out a skeeball before turning to see the endoskeleton standing on top of the skeeball machine, its face contorted into a smug look.

 _Now I'm mad!_

I let out a growl as I chased after the endo who only jumped over me before running over to the play area. I wasn't about to let it make a fool of me so I picked up the pace. The robot had reached the play area before it stopped.

"Looks like I got you cornered."

The endo looked at me before a smirk appeared on its face as it flipped me the bird.

"You cocky little-"

I didn't finish my insult as I propelled myself towards the smaller machine only for it to crawl into the opening of the slide at the last moment. The next thing I knew I found myself face to face with the endoskeleton. I glared hard at the ugly thing who tried backing up the slide but kept slipping right in front of my face.

"Heh, uh, you're not upset with that little gesture I did right?"

I bared my teeth before trying to grab the machine but my arms wouldn't budge. I tried pushing into the slide but the opening was much too small. Instead I braced my feet against the sides of the slide before pushing trying to pull myself out but that was just as futile.

"Looks like someone's stuck."

"Shut up!"

 **Mike's POV**

I sat at the top of the slide as the rabbit watched me with a very intense glare. We must have been sitting like this for about half an hour until it had finally calmed down. I would keep checking to make sure the other animatronics weren't anywhere near with the tablet I took with me. Bonnie was surprisingly quiet. It never yelled out for help. At first it was screeching at me but it grew silent and just kept trying to wiggling out of the slide.

I was really curious with its behavior. It didn't look malicious up close. Irritated and probably furious but not evil I suppose would be the correct word. If the phone guy was right then they just saw me as an endo. I figured it was better to play along then let them know I was human. I was a bit uncertain how they would react if they know what I was but as an endoskeleton maybe I could convince them to stop chasing me since they figured I was like them. There was just the problem of communication now.

"-y."

Bonnie wiggled around a bit, its face now looking uncomfortable in the position it was in letting out a small whine.

 _They feel?_

I slowly slid down the slide causing the rabbit to struggle. It kept its angered glare but its eyes turned to a look of confusion when I touched its ear. The long appendage began to twitch the moment I touched it.

The rabbit obviously had some kind of sensory installation for it to react this way. Surprisingly the ear was soft to the touch much like a soft plush toy. I pulled away from the bunny before sitting in front of it.

"Listen."

The rabbit watched me which meant it probably understood.

"About the whole stuffing me in a suit. Well I don't think it's really necessary. I mean I know the rules but I promise I won't make a mess or anything if you guys leave me alone."

Bonnie gave me a confused look before trying to pull itself out once more eventually giving me a pleading look.

"Sorry but I'm pretty sure the moment I let you go you'd come right after me."

The rabbit spoke but it was just gargle to me. I let out a sigh before sitting back up on the top of the slide, "This is going to be a pain."

The plastic slide began to vibrate and it turned out the tablet was going off. The battery was now down to twenty percent. I didn't understand how.

 _I opened the door back up… the lights!_

I jumped up to my feet and crawled out the play area leaving the struggling rabbit behind, the animatronic calling after me.

 **Freddy's POV**

The storage room was now a bit cleaner than when I had first entered. My need to keep orderly and clean had gotten the better of me. In my journey to the back I ended up cleaning and rearranging the whole supply stock.

But I was lying to myself, avoiding going down there. I wasn't at all confident in being able to convince my old friend. Our last meeting didn't go so well. Instead of going into the basement I instead sat the remainder of the time at the top of the stairs, staring down at the old metal doors.

 _Maybe I'm going over my head doing this myself...maybe…I should tell him._

"Hey, ye give that back or I'll gut ye with it!"

"Foxy slow down you'll cra-"

The sound of a heavy object, presumably Foxy smashed into the wall. I let out a sigh knowing I'd return to some kind of mess. Using this as an excuse I left the storage room.

"They never learn." I walked down the hall to see that the endo was out of the office, probably the cause of the crash.

"Foxy I swear if you broke another appendage I'm not going to be able to fix it. We're low on parts as it is."

I walked into the dining room to see Foxy holding the squirming endoskeleton. Chica was pulling a few moved tables back into their place.

"Well it's not like I was trying to Capt'in. I caught the endo here trying to make its way into the arcade room. Probably trying to steal all me doubloons and feed it to them blasted machines."

I rolled my eyes playfully before taking a head count.

"Where's Bonnie?"

Chica shrugged as she finished placing the party hats on the tables.

"Don't know Freddy. Cotton tail was already gone by the time we came."

I locked eyes with the endoskeleton who pressed itself onto Foxy as I approached it.

"Alright endo, where is Bonnie?"

The small machine looked a bit confused so I repeated myself once more a bit more demanding which only caused it to flinch.

"I c-can't understand you."

"Do you think its hearin' sensors are broken?" Chica gently grabbed the machines face turning its head to the side.

"Maybe the little laddie is short a wire or two in more places than we thought."

"Maybe."

I got closer to check its back panel to see for myself if it was a loose wire or not but the sound of infuriated yelling caught our attention. A few curse words could be heard coming from the arcade area.

We all looked at each other with a deadpan expression.

"Bonnie."

"Come on. Let's go see what he got himself into this time."

The others followed me, Foxy keeping his grip on the endo as he buried his hook into the machine's shoulder to make sure it wouldn't run. It fidgeted a few times till Foxy pulled his hook out. I punched in the code to the room before we all walked in. Bonnie's voice was clear now and he sounded irritated. We followed the voice till we came upon an unusual site.

 _When I meant got into something I didn't mean it literal._

"When I get out that thing is so d-"

"Bonnie?"

The rabbit's backside became stiff before a quiet wiring sound came from inside the plastic tube, mostly probably his ears moving around.

"Yes…"

I wanted to question how but the other two burst out into laughter. Bonnie was obviously embarrassed by his situation as his tail proceeded to tuck down along with his body.

"Oh lad, now I've seen ye get stuck into some weird places but this has got to be the funniest!"

Foxy was laughing so hard he released the endo but I quickly grasped its arm before it could run off. Chica looked like she was ready to bust out a few bolts as she doubled over. I had to admit it was humorous but if I laughed I was sure Bonnie's bruised ego would have been broken if we all joined in.

Bonnie didn't bother moving probably already failing and just laid there moping. I took in a silent breath trying to stop any built up laughter before snapping at the other two who quickly quieted down.

"Bonnie, were going to try pulling you out."

"Okay…"

"Foxy, Chica, you two grab his legs. I'll try twisting his body. Hopefully that will loosen him up. And no laughing." I whispered the last part with a serious tone.

"Yes Freddy."

"Aye capt'in."

While they prepared to pull Bonnie I placed the endoskeleton on top of the slide to make sure it didn't run off. I gripped Bonnie's sides before I nodded to the others, all of us pulling on the rabbit.

"Ow, ow! Stop!"

We all dropped Bonnie and I grew concerned.

"What's wrong Bonnie?"

"It's my shoulder cap. It's stuck on the slide's hunch. Your pulling it is almost tearing it off me."

"Can't you unhook yourself?"

"No… my paws are stuck."

"And we're too big to go in."

Foxy rubbed his chin with his hook before he tapped the slide next to the endoskeleton, "What if we get the endo here to go in and unhook the lad?"

Our gazes fell on the robot who shifted uncomfortably. I rather would have not but at this point Bonnie was more of a concern to me.

"Alright Foxy, let's give it a try."

I gripped the endo by the arm before dragging it over to the entrance of the play area. If words wouldn't work then I'd have to signal at it.

"Alright endo pay attention."

I didn't know if it understood or from fright, the endo kept its eyes on me. I pointed at my shoulder before I tugged at it. The endo watched with curiosity before I proceed to point at the slide then at Bonnie. The machine seemed to try and process what I was getting at.

"You… want me to… get him out. He's stuck."

"You're damn right I'm stuck! And it's your fault!"

"Bonnie calm down you'll make it worse!"

The rabbit let out a huff before settling back down. I gave the endoskeleton a nod, it slowly walked into the play area. My ears twitched with every movement it made before I saw Bonnie wiggle around.

"Watch the hands!"

"Stop moving!"

"Ow!"

"Bonnie are you okay?" I waited a moment before Bonnie responded.

"Pull me out!"

We all grabbed onto his legs before pulling hard and in one swift yank the rabbit flew out. My paws grabbed Bonnie before he hit the ground both of us falling on to the others. I stood up dusting myself off, checking that the others were okay. I grabbed Bonnie's face before turning him around checking that he was in good condition. A sign of relief left me seeing he was alright. Last time I had let one of them get into trouble like this they ended up getting a broken jaw and a malfunctioning endoskeleton.

My gaze shifted to Foxy who was currently helping Chica off the floor. My little pity party ended as soon as I heard the shuffling of feet on the slide. The endo had ended up sliding to the ground and now tried to get back up. I quickly reached for it but it ducked and backed up onto the padded wall. My paws twitched in anticipation of catching it.

"What should we do with it now Freddy?" Chica chirped questioning.

Bonnie marched over to my side as he glared the endo down, "I say we stuff it! Want me to get the suit, boss?"

I let out a sigh before shaking my head, "Yes, let's just get it in one quick."

"But Freddy, what if we break it more than it already is?" Chica asked worried, "Then we can't use it for extra parts."

"I'm sure we can ma-"

"I won't cause any trouble."

We all looked down at the endo who was now standing up straight, its eyes locking onto mine.

"I'll stay out of site. I won't cause trouble just… don't stuff me in a suit."

Bonnie was going to interject but I put my arm across his chest before pulling him behind me. I looked at the others.

"What do you think?"

Foxy glanced at the endoskeleton then to me.

"Well, being honest Capt'in, I don't think it will cause any harm leaving it without a suit. We could keep an eye on it."

"But that's against the rules."

"I know that lass but it's the only one and our big paws ain't much help. What do ye propose we do then?"

"Like I said just suit it."

"Bonnie, Chica may be right, we could break it."

Bonnie twitched his nose as he crossed his arms, "Oh, so when she says it you listen to her huh? Besides it's not like we haven't done it before. If anything we'll just get another scolding is all."

"Now your just saying things out of spite, rabbit." Foxy stated.

I would have kept arguing with them but Chica cleared her throat signaling us.

"We could leave it in the backstage room for the time bein'."

I thought about what they said and it seemed Chica's idea was the best to go by for now.

"Alright Chica, we'll go with your idea. Besides this will give us a chance to see what's wrong with it and fix it ourselves. We don't want to use broken parts." I proceeded to pick up the endo who let out a gasp as we all walked over to the backstage room.

"No please! I don't want to-"

I didn't let its plea continue as I tossed the endo inside the room before holding my paws up silencing it. I pointed to the endo then to the ground. It nervously looked around unsure of being here. Now that it wasn't moving so much I took a good look at it. These newer models seemed different in build and stature but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"You want me to stay here?"

I nodded to the machine before leaving to close the door.

"Thank you."

I stopped and gave a glance behind me but quickly brushed it aside and closed the door, the lock securing in place.


	5. Chapter 4 Keep it Together

**1983**

 **William's POV**

The ticking coming from the clock on the wall reminded me of my lack of time. The lack of enough time to do what I wished. But I knew I had others in my care that needed things like human affection and physical contact.

I placed the tools down on the countertop before looking over my newest creation. The slick metal and the choice of my design was exciting me the longer I stared at it. I couldn't wait to finish my Baby.

 _But your real children are waiting for you upstairs._

Without much more coaxing I took off my grease covered apron and headed upstairs. Everything was still and dark until you focused. I could hear TV noises coming from my children's rooms. I checked the kitchen to see they had left behind their dishes on the table, something I had repeatedly told them not to do.

I picked up the cutlery, cups, and plates before noting there was only sets of two.

 _Samuel._

I headed upstairs after picking up the kitchen, a sliced peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a plate with a glass of milk accompanied me.

 _If the boy becomes any skinnier the school will start calling again._

I gently tapped on my youngest son's door. The TV quickly turned off as silence filled the room. Balancing the glass on the plate, I carefully opened the door. The room was dark. I stepped in already knowing the path to my son's bed before placing the dishes on his night stand.

"Samuel."

"…"

"Sam, I know your awake."

"…"

I let out a sigh before turning on his lamp. Taking a seat next to the boy I gently began to rub his back. I guided my hand in small circles until I felt the boy shaking. He was most likely crying but I didn't know what to do. I never did.

 _For a man who makes a living making children happy you know nothing about them._

"Sam. If you don't want to eat a full meal then don't, but at least get something in your stomach."

 _What are you saying! Comfort him you idiot!_

The boy's head slowly nodded before he sat himself up. I watched as he reached for the food, slowly taking small bites. We sat there in silence until I noticed tears rolling down Sam's cheeks. Before I knew it he began to wail, the tears now flooding as they soaked his shirt.

I wasn't sure on what to do so I mimicked what I saw a mother do once. I picked the boy up by his underarms before placing him on my lap, resting his head against my chest.

I felt awkward and out of place as I let the boy continue his sobbing. Finally he stopped. I took a look down to see he had cried himself to sleep. I tucked my son in, my hand carefully brushing his hair back. I could tell he had been crying prior to my visit, dry tear trails visible on his face.

 _If only you were still here… I'd choke the hell out of you for leaving me and the children like this._

I gritted my teeth as I thought back on my ex. She had decided I wasn't there enough for her and found someone new. What shocked me the most was our custody battle, which wasn't one at all. She told the judge she didn't want them. She wasn't adequate enough to raise them on her own was her excuse.

When I confronted her outside the courthouse about her bull shit explanation she simply handed me my first check of several I would be receiving from her. She caressed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

 _I have my own life to live._

I looked down at my sleeping son before kissing his head, my stubbed facial hair brushed against his skin as he squirmed around before I pulled away.

 _I'm sorry Sam. I'll get there. I just need time._

I left the room before approaching Elizabeth's room. I peeked inside to see she was already asleep on her carpeted floor. I picked her up before placing her into the pink floral bed. I placed one of her many stuffed toys in her arm which she unconsciously snuggled to.

"Good night my baby."

I managed to make it halfway through the door till I heard a yawn.

"Good night Daddy. Tell Baby I said hi."

"I will."

I smiled a bit at my daughter before leaving her to rest.

 _Out of all of them she resembles her mother the most. But personality wise she's more like me._

Eli loved watching me work on my projects when I would permit her, but I always worried she'd get hurt being too close to the machines.

 _Maybe when she's older I'll let her work on them._

I soon found myself outside of Michael's room. The boy had the television on full blast. When I knocked he didn't respond or was just ignoring me. I twisted the handle to only be greeted by the locked door.

"Michael! Open the door!"

No response so I decided to bang on the door. This time I got a response as the door swung open, my oldest child standing there with an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Watch your tone."

I walked in past my son who sidestepped.

"Sure, just come in I guess."

"Michael, we need to talk and you know what it's about so don't give me that look."

"We already talked about it the other day."

"That wasn't talking. It was more like a screaming contest and nothing got settled. Not only that but we're making your siblings uncomfortable."

"It's always about them isn't it? And even then you barely have time for them let alone me!"

"I have a job that I need to maintain."

"Yeah? Well what about all that extra time you spend downstairs with those robots! It's like they're your kids!"

"Michael that's n-"

"Now I get why Mom left you."

I stood there speechless. I felt furious as the words stung like a slap to the face but at the same time I couldn't deny the truth they held. We stood there staring at each other before I finally gave in, my eyes tearing away from his.

"Good night."

With that I left the room feeling unsure inside, not knowing if I had done my best, or if it was good enough. The door closed behind me before it locked once again. I must have stood there for what seemed like eternity before the phone in my pocket rang, pulling me back in.

I sighed as I looked at the caller ID before walking downstairs to my room, flipping the phone open.

"This is Afton."

 **Present time**

 **Mike's POV**

"Come on Schmidt, keep it together."

My head rested against my knees as I waited. Just waited. I must have nodded off several times. According to my watch I had spent the last three hours or so stuck in this room. I wasn't completely alone. The dozens of eyeless masks that stared me down were pleasant company.

To my relief I heard the same chime from the previous night go off, my watch ticking on the sixth hour. I waited a moment, not hearing the occasional wiring sounds of machines. Satisfied with the silence I walked over to the door before pulling out the key card from my pocket. I had made sure to keep this hidden just in case Freddy had decided to take this as well. Unlocking the door I stepped out and saw that the curtains were drawn closed and the door to Pirate Cove was shut. I let out a relieved chuckle having made it past the second night.

"I actually did it."

I found it a bit hard to believe I was still alive but nonetheless I was happy. I began to walk towards the door before I mentally slapped myself once I looked out to my bike in the parking lot.

"My keys."

I had no idea where the bear could have placed them but I would have to search around, unless I wanted to be locked out.

"If I was a bear where would I hide keys? The hat?"

I hopped onto the stage and checked the animatronics but they didn't have anything on them. I searched every nook and cranny in the stage but nothing turned up.

"Maybe the Manager's office."

I did a quick jog to the back before opening the storage doors. I spotted the stairs and immediately made my way to them. Just as I took the first step a strange cold sensation ran up my spine, almost as if a chilling gust of wind blew against my back. I grabbed onto the railing before turning to look at the descending stairs. Just at the bottom was the door to the basement. The doors looked intimidating and old, almost giving off the vibe they were permanently stuck together.

I was curious to see what could be hidden down there but I didn't have the time.

 _I'll check it out later._

I ran up to the boss's office and opened up the room. Inside it was spacious and it seemed to also serve as a mini storage space, a few rolled up posters placed against the wall. I began searching through the cabinets and while there were keys in there, mine were not. Through the searching I ended up knocking down a picture frame from the wall, the glass cracking as it made impact against the ground.

"Shit."

I picked up the frame and in the picture were two men. They both looked to be around the same age, early thirties. I didn't recognize them. The small engraved plaque on the bottom was worn out and the engraving began to flatten.

 _William Afton and the rest is smudged out_.

"Ahem."

I jumped almost dropping the picture once more before turning the see my boss standing in the doorway.

"Oh uh, hey Alan."

"What are you doing in my office?"

"I was uh, looking for my phone and house keys. I dropped them somewhere yesterday and I was wondering if they brought them in here by any chance."

Alan gave me a suspicious look before grabbing the picture from my grasp.

"Made quite a mess I see."

"Sorry. I dropped it and I wasn't trying to cause any trouble. I should have asked but-"

"Yeah, you should have. The office is off limits unless there's an emergency. And no. I haven't been given any of those things."

"Oh okay. Um well I'll uh, just go. Sorry about the picture. I'm sure you can retake a new one."

"You can't take pictures of the dead, son."

Alan puffed out some smoke from his cigarette as he gazed at the picture, placing it back on the table.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Not my relatives. My wife's. I married into the business. My wife was the granddaughter of one of the co-owners here. Now I have this glamorous little job of babysitting kids and robot animals but it's a living I guess."

"Oh…"

I shifted on my feet awkwardly not sure if I should talk about my encounters with the animatronics to the boss. Maybe they knew.

 _If they do know, they gave me this job without telling me! But they wouldn't do that, would they?_

Jeremy use to work here in the day shift as a cook and he didn't know about this. At least, as far as I knew. The phone guy, who's head of security here also denied anything wrong with the place.

 _Am I just seeing things? No, I've been clean for a good amount of time now. I'm just in denial. Yeah, before I confront anyone about it I need proof. Unfortunately the cameras here don't record anything. I need my own device. I need my phone._

"Kid, I said how's the job treating you? Anything exciting?"

I snapped back into reality as I scrambled for something to say.

"Oh um, it's uh, definitely a game changer from previous jobs."

The man smirked before leading me out to the front.

"Well, try to keep yourself together, we don't want any accidents to happen. Also, tell Jeremy I said hi."

Before I could question his strange statement he had already returned into the building. I looked out to the busy street to see it was wet, the rain was now a light patter against the ground and the sun had yet to rise.

 _Better start walking I guess._

As I ran up to my apartment I noticed Jeremy's vehicle was not present. I checked my watch to see he was past the time he usually arrived. My soaking sneakers at this point were starting to bother me as was the rest of my clothes. On the walk back the rain picked up and it didn't help that a few cars splashed me as well. I went to the door handle and twisted it but it was locked as expected. I would have tried the window but the rain could cause me to slip.

A sigh left me, knowing I had one option left. I put on my man pants and headed over to Ms. Flabisher's to ask for the spare key. Her lights inside were on and for a woman who didn't work she was always up before the sun. I reluctantly knocked on the door, waiting just a few moments before I heard her familiar voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's Michael. Your neighbor."

It didn't take long for the door to swing open, revealing my landowner in a baggy shirt and long pajama pants.

"Hello dearie." The older woman leaned against her door frame as she gave me a seductive smile, "Accepting my offer are we?"

I gave her a nervous laugh.

"I've um, lost my keys and I just needed the spare was all."

"Well come on in."

The woman side stepped as I walked in, my soggy clothes pooling water onto her vinyl covered floor.

"Sorry, I was walking and-"

"Oh that's so rude of me! Let me offer you some clothes."

"That's not necessa-"

"Nonsense you'll catch a cold!"

With that the woman closed the door behind me before leading me to a bathroom.

"Change here, I'll bring you some clothes."

The woman closed the door behind me leaving me to stand in a small, orange decorated bathroom.

 _Looks like I might as well._

I quickly pulled my shirt off before wringing it in the bathtub, the amount of water pooling at the drain. I used the spare towel on the rack to dry my hair before leaving it there as I struggled with the pants that stuck to my skin. I managed to finally peel them off and decided to wait in my boxers for the clothes.

As on cue the woman knocked before poking her head in, a playful look overtaking her features before she handed me the clothes.

"I'll just wait outside."

"Thanks."

Once I was sure she was gone I quickly slipped the clothes on. They were big on me, obviously belonging to a man of a taller and bigger build. I put my clothes to dry off on the shower rod before leaving the room. The hall was covered in pictures of the woman with who I assumed to be her husband. Unlike the rumors it was just this one man in all the pictures. They looked really close.

"Michael, are you finished? Do you need any assistance?" The woman giggled.

I cringed at the thought before I walked over to the living room finding the woman sitting on one side of her couch. She was drinking some hot beverage and from the smell it was probably coffee. She patted the area next to her where she had a cup of the liquid awaiting me.

I felt awkward as I took the seat next to her. Besides our small encounters outside the house and when we first rented, we never spoke much. Her flirtatious remarks didn't really help either.

"No need to be so stiff sweetie. I don't bite, unless asked. Go ahead, its almond and coconut flavor, a personal favorite. I find it helps to, relax the body." The woman let the words dance off her tongue as she leaned on my arm.

"Oh um, thank you Ms. Flabisher."

I took a sip of the caffeine and found its taste pretty good. The woman gave a smile as I took another sip. I almost spit back the liquid into the cup as I felt the woman's hand rest against my thigh, her index finger circling the cloth that covered it.

"So do tell me young man, how have you and your friend been doing?"

I placed the cup down and tried to keep a straight and collected face.

"Well if I'm honest. Things could be better. Jeremy is in school but I made this stupid choice and now I'm working a mediocre job that isn't worth the pay."

As I said it out loud I finally began to realize how pathetic I truly was.

"Mmm I understand."

The older woman pulled away, staring over to the TV as it played some older show I didn't recognize.

"Maybe if I had tried harder. Or actually found a good job. All because of that one choice cause I didn't have self-control."

"That's all it takes to change things doesn't it? We all have that one choice that could have changed our lives for better or worse."

"Yeah."

I soon found myself chatting away with Annie. The words naturally slipping out as we talked. It turned out she had traveled a lot in her life and met all kinds of people. She was now retired and made money renting her apartments with her husband. Or did.

"So this man in your pictures, was he your husband?"

I looked over the photo album the woman had handed me. She had pictures of people from all over her travels. After a while a young man had joined in the pictures, who I assumed was her husband.

"Yes. It feels like such a long time ago yet I can't stop thinking about him."

I watched her face take a sad and longing look to it.

"If I'm not pushing it, what happened?"

"Well do you remember when you said if you could just change one thing? Well that one choice I made could have spared my husband's life. After years of traveling, the way he went was unfair. We had just settled into this cul-de-sac and we were getting the apartments ready. I had gotten upset over something stupid, I can't remember. But I remember telling him to just leave me alone. He was trying to calm me but I told him to leave. So he did. He didn't even make it past the stop sign. The car came out of nowhere."

Tears began to well up on Annie's eyes before she let them fall. I sat there feeling awkward as she sobbed into her hands. I felt I needed to do something so I gave her a side hug, the woman leaning into my chest as she cried out. We must have sat like this for a few minutes before she finally sat up, her eyes and cheeks red from the built up emotions.

"Oh how embarrassing. Here I am crying out to a stranger. I hope you don't think of me as a weak person. So many years and I'm still emotional."

"Of course not! I understand what it's like to lose someone."

 _Fritz._

"I'll be honest. I've never really talked much about this. It feels good to get it off my chest. Thank you for listening."

I realized now why she got easily emotional. After her husband passed, she was alone. No close family, no children, barely any friends. She talked to no one about this.

"Any time."

The woman gave me a smile as she wiped away her tears. I returned the gesture.

 _I wonder if this is why she flirts so much. Maybe she's trying to suppress her emotions._

"You're such a gentleman, young man. I wonder if you're gentle in everything you do."

I felt the woman put her hand a little too low on my back.

 _Nope._

I abruptly stood up before placing the album down.

"I really should be going. I'm sure Jeremy is home so I'll skip the key for now." I quickly gathered my clothes before heading towards the door.

"Michael."

I stopped, turning to look at the woman. She was looking at me, a genuine smile across her face.

"You're a good kid Mike. I know you feel things aren't working out for you but that's your choice if they are or aren't. You'll get there. You'll just have to want to."

I let the words settle in my mind before I nodded to her.

"Thank you. Oh uh, do you want me to-"

I lightly tugged at the shirt she lent me. Annie held her hand up waving off the idea.

"Take it with you and bring it back later. It will give you an excuse to come see me, won't it?"

I smirked, "I'll mail it."

The woman gave a gasp before she tossed a cushion pillow at me as I quickly dogged it and ran out. I let out a small laugh as I headed over to my side of the housing. Jeremy was home now, his car sitting in the parking lot.

I knocked on the door and the speed of the response startled me. Jeremy was glaring at me worried and angry all at the same time.

"Hey Jer-"

"Where the hell were you!"

I walked passed the pissed blonde as he closed the door behind me.

"And why are you wearing pajamas?"

"Well I couldn't find my keys so I took up your suggestion."

"My sugg- wait you actually, but your clothes and did she- oh god don't tell me she tried to-"

"No Jeremy. Well a little but she's pretty much harmless. She's different than what we thought, sort of."

"Well which is it?"

"Does it matter? I mean why all the questions?"

"…"

Jeremy stayed silent before a smile split across my face making him frown deeper.

"Awe Jeremy, are you worried about me?"

"Shut up, Mike."

"Awe come on Jeremy don't be that way. Or are you just jealous because I spent a few hours with our frisky neighbor?"

"You're lucky she didn't eat you whole."

I draped an arm around the shorter male as I ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Jer, no one could replace you. I mean, where else could I find an adorable blond who cooks and cleans for me."

I quickly ducked to avoid the incoming projectile; Jeremy's fist. I proceeded to grab his arm before twisting it around and holding him by the forearm.

"Nice try but not fast enough."

Jeremy flailed his free arm. While he was more academically advanced than me Jeremy could never hold his own in a fight.

"Ow okay let go!"

I released my friend before walking over to the washing machine.

"I'll try finding my keys tonight."

"You better. Don't expect me to give you a ride every day."

"So cold hearted."

Jeremy walked off annoyed but I could easily see the worry he had for me wash over with relief.

 **Jeremy's POV**

The cracker cat lost its head as I chomped down into the tiny creature. Mike had decided to take a nap on the couch so television wasn't much of an option. Instead I worked on my homework, the numbers on the paper jumbling together after a while. Mike's snoring was distracting me, pulling at my desire to close my eyes.

"Maybe just for a little bit."

My table sent vibrations everywhere. My cell phone was going off.

 _Who could be calling right now? Unless it's my boss… probably my boss._

I looked down and the number was unknown. My eyebrow lifted as I debated on picking up. The phone eventually stopped ringing.

"Guess no one important."

I checked to see that a voicemail was left. I put the phone on speaker and pressed play as I continued to try and solve the problem in front of me.

"Jeremy."

I almost snapped the pencil in my hand as the female voice sounded through.

"It's Mommy."

The phone light turned off once the voicemail ended. I just sat there replaying the words in my head, dozing off at some point from just sitting there. My eyes shot up to see Mike sitting across from me at the table. He was eating a sandwich.

"What time is it?"

"It's 3 past 5. You passed out. Math must be really boring."

I rubbed my face as I sat up straight.

"Want some?"

Mike pushed over his plate with another sandwich. It was obviously made for me due to the choice of ingredients. Mike hated cheese. Ever since that pizza party incident as kids he's hated cheese, pizza too. He couldn't stand the stuff, which was one of my reasons of getting him that job.

 _Sweet irony_.

Mike looked distant though. He normally was somewhat of a chatter box but he seemed deep in thought. Like he was truly thinking about something. Mike noticed me staring.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah and it's nothing you can change."

Mike chuckled as he bit into his meal. I copied him as I ate. My homework was spread across the table. Half of the work was finished, not really due anytime soon but I always tried to get it done as soon as I could. Work and sleep. I feel like that's been my whole life since I've started college.

 _That was two years ago. And now this pleasant phone call._

My chair toppled over as I stood up. I slammed my hands on the table; Mike jumping in surprise.

"Let's go out."

Mike looked puzzled, "What?"

"Let's go out! Come on go get dressed."

"But I-"

I grabbed Mike by his arm before dragging him to our room. When we were finally dressed I lead us out to the car; Mike following still confused.

The restaurant was full but I wasn't discouraged as I parked the car managing to find a space. They sat us at an open booth before our waiter showed up.

"What can I start you guys off with to drink today?"

"I'll have a beer."

Mike cocked an eyebrow at my request before he looked at the back of his menu.

"I'll have the-"

"My friend will have a soda, doesn't matter."

Mike gave me a questioning look before the man left.

"A beer? Really?"

"Hey, I haven't had alcohol since…well you know."

"Yeah, so I found it strange you wanted one. And why can't I have one?"

"Because I'm going to drink and I need a designated drive. Which is you. Besides you have work tonight. I don't."

Mike grumbled under his breath as he looked over the menu.

"Fine. But just don't get…"

 **Mike's POV**

"Wasted."

I watched as Jeremy downed his fifth glass of booze, the blond's movements were sluggish and uncoordinated. When the waiter passed by I flagged him over before pointing over towards Jeremy and giving him a cut off sign. The waiter understood, nodding before he walked off.

"Hey Mike? Remember when we use to get soooooo drunk, we would wake up in bed together?"

Jeremy began laughing hysterically as he called the attention of others around us. I took a sip of my soda trying to act as if this didn't bother me. On the inside I was dying of embarrassment. Jeremy had gone past his limit. And any time I'd try to stop him from consuming more he threatened to punch me in the face. While I knew he wouldn't get close I still didn't want to cause a scene. But now that would have been much better than this.

"And you know what elsssse is funny?"

"No Jeremy, what?"

"My mother called! "Jeremy broke out into laughter once more.

I placed my cup down upon hearing the news, "Your mom?"

"Yeah! After ten ye -hic- ars the woman finally decides to call me! Oh it was gold -hic- en!"

I watched as Jeremy went from laughing to silence. He finished off his drink before staring at me.

I stared back unsure if I should push the topic he laid down, "So what did she say?"

"Hmmmm?" Jeremy slipped a bit into his seat.

"Your mom?"

"My mom…my mom is a narcissistic bi -hic- tch!" Jeremy slammed his hand on the table.

"Yeah I know. But what does she want?"

Last time Jeremy's mother was present in his life was when Jeremy was around nine or ten. She wasn't exactly the nicest woman.

"She callllled because she ne- hic- eded money! I guess that whole "I need to live my own life," and "You guys are dragging me down," excuse was bull –hic- shit! She's apparently flat broke! She couldn't get any money out of my other siblings so I was her last resort!" Jeremy face became cherry red the longer he ranted on. Soon his anger began turning into sadness, "When I tooold her I d-didn't have any money she saaaid I was a h-horr –hic- ible son! Me! The one w-who always defended her! Sh -hic- e stole all my money l-last time remember? Everything d-dad left me b-before he passed!"

Jeremy looked like he was ready to burst into tears at any moment. His family was a touchy subject. He was left parentless basically. His mother left them and his father died when we were in middle school. Jeremy went off to live with his grandparents before we reunited back in high school. He had changed. He didn't care much for anything, like I did.

I felt we had been here long enough and decided to pay for the bill with Jeremy's card. I didn't have cash on me so I'd have to pay him back later.

 _Just add it to your growing list._

I gathered Jeremy together before getting into his car and settling him in. The ride home was filled with Jeremy's sobs. He kept telling me on how his mother was a horrible person and kept pulling at my arms causing me to almost crash a few times.

I managed to get Jeremy into his bed before grabbing his cell phone and checking the time.

"M-Mike. I'm tired Mike."

"Then take a nap."

I watched Jeremy sit up before he stared me down, "No. I'm tired of you."

I stood there a bit shocked as Jeremy wiped away his tears.

"Y-you never care about me. Yooou never care ab –hic- out anything. You'llll never change. Just like my stuuuupid mother!"

I grew silent as we stared at each other.

"Maybe I s-shouldn't care either. It was so much easier not too."

I let out a sigh as I watched Jeremy cry. He cried until he had nothing left. Before I knew it my friend had passed out on the bed. Grabbing the blanket next to him I tossed it over his body before he settled into them. I was sure Jeremy didn't mean it, but I've always heard people are honest when they're drunk.

Seeing my friend like this made me feel sick. I made up my mind. Walking over to my side of my room I pulled out a small hidden box. I opened it and looked down at the kit of tools and powder that were inside it.

 _I promise Jeremy. I'll make it up to you. I'll work hard and pay back everything I owe you. I'll change._

I watched Jeremy as his chest rose up and down, "See you in the morning buddy."


	6. Chapter 5 Want to Play?

**Mike's POV**

The liquid swirled as the powder dissolved into the water before finally it all was suctioned off into the pipes leading into the sewer. I had thrown the syringe and other tools into the garbage bin at Freddy's. I didn't want any trace of it to be left back at our place.

 _No more temptations, Mike._

Even though I had gotten rid of the stuff, it felt bittersweet. Bitter because I still felt that craving, even if it was small but it was still there. Sweet though because I knew this would help me alot in my little quest to turn myself around.

 _I really must have screwed things over with Jeremy. He's never said anything to me like that. Sure he makes comments but nothing that direct and harsh. With such a serious and cold tone. I feel like the lousiest friend, if I can even call myself that._

Once I disposed of everything I left the restroom and began making my way to the backstage. I had too much on my mind tonight. Too much I needed to get done.

 _I really need to find my keys. And stay alive. That's important too._

I looked over to the stage. It was completely still yet I knew what horrors laid just behind those curtains.

 _The bear will be expecting me to be in the room. If I want to gain their trust I'll have to comply for now. Although to be honest…if I got caught…Jeremy wouldn't have to worry about me bothering him. Heh. I'd bet he'd say something like, "Even in death Mike took the easy way out."_

My hand barely grazed the door handle before I heard the phone in the security office go off.

 _Dammit I forgot._

It was already twelve but it would take a moment before the animatronics came after me. I ran into the office and answered the phone.

"Hell-"

"Cut to the chase I'm busy!"

I caught the guy off guard. He hesitated for a moment before a chuckle emanated through the speaker.

"Snippy aren't we? Well I'm just calling to make sure your still alive ha-ha. Have you made new friends yet?"

"Screw you."

"I'm just joking."

"Yeah, well you're not funny."

"Rawr, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today didn't we? Have a bad break up with your girlfriend? Cause it sounds like you did."

The man let out a laugh.

"Look are you done? I have a quick question."

"I have a quick answer."

I took a second to check the security cameras before turning off the tablet and stuffing it in my jacket.

"Okay, so the animatronics have voices right? Like they can talk?"

"Define talk."

"You know. Like talking. I was told that they roam around during day hours and interact with the kids, so they talk I assume. But is it like smart A.I.s or do they have previously recorded lines?"

"That's a curious question. Well I'm no robotics expert but from what I know they have pre recorded lines they use to talk to the kiddies. Other than that they don't talk. But I'll let you in on a guard secret."

I lifted an eyebrow as I listened in.

"If you really watch them you could almost swear they're alive when they walk around. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Well… it's called… imagination. Pfffft, hahahahaha-"

I cut the phone off, pulling the plug. I glared at the phone, my eye twitching from irritation. I didn't bother giving much of a reaction to the call as I stood up, walking back to the backstage.

 _Pre recorded huh? But, they way they interact. It's like they're conversing._

It could have been my imagination… _Stupid phone guy_...but I thought I heard footsteps on my way down here. The curtains on the stage were unmoved meaning the animatronics weren't up yet.

 _It could be they're just moving on the stage._

I unlocked the room and made my way in but I almost screamed at the sight in front of me. Freddy was standing there. Angry. The bear let out a growl as it approached me. Out of panic I ended up backing against the door locking it behind me. I pressed myself into the cold metal as Freddy stood in front of me.

"Listen big guy I can explain. I have a go- Ah!"

Freddy easily plucked me off the ground. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as the bear walked around the table. The animatronic placed me onto the metallic slab before turning away.

Out of fear I covered my head but nothing happened. Instead the door opened and slammed shut. I looked up; Freddy was gone. I didn't realize it at first but my body was shaking. That was a close call and it immediately made me regret on thinking of dying. I didn't want to die. No one really did. If anything it only made me want to live more. I was thankful to whatever entity had spared me. For now I was stuck here alone with my thoughts. Hopefully the rest of the night would be better off.

 **Freddy's POV**

I let out another irritated growl as I paced by the stage. The others were still asleep so I had decided to go check if the endoskeleton was in its place. I ended up getting a rude awakening when I checked the room.

I wasn't sure how it managed to leave, maybe I didn't close the door all the way last night, or the morning workers left it open. Either way the endoskeleton was now back in its place. Although now I was starting to second guess myself. My ears slightly lowered.

 _Alright Freddy, today you have to talk to him. Don't be scared. If it doesn't work out, well at least we got an endo out of it for spare parts._

I walked back onto the stage and snapped my fingers in Bonnie and Chica's faces; they kept sleeping. It had been a while since we've been so physically active.

 _The commotion must have tired them out._

My need for perfection noticed Bonnie's bow tie had been pulled out of its knot.

Probably the same children from earlier who were trying to steal my hat. I carefully fixed it without waking the rabbit, making sure it looked as perfect as I could get it. Bonnie was definitely my best friend although I tried not to give him special treatment over the others. Last time I did he ended up getting a big head for it. I had to put him back in his place which bruised the bunny's ego. It wasn't my best call, I was still getting use to being the leader.

Once I made sure they weren't going to wake up anytime soon, I decided to pay another visit to the storage room basement. I picked up my feet and proceeded with caution past the dining area and into the halls. When the others were asleep the restaurant was pretty quiet. It was peaceful but lonely when it was just yourself. I wouldn't trade my friends for that, which was for sure.

I walked into the storage room and went directly towards the stairs. I took in a breath before walking down. The doors hadn't been open in a while which was obvious, the collected dust on the handles serving as a small coating. My last visit down here was the last time an endoskeleton had been roaming around.

I had to be honest with myself. I was a bit nervous, nervous on how'd he'd react. I wasn't scared, just worried. I pushed aside the thoughts and opened the doors having to put a bit of force on them. The doors squeaked loudly from lack of care as I pushed them in just enough to give me some room. My eyes darted around the decaying area before I walked in all the way.

The floor felt disgusting under my feet. I looked down to the ground, my eyes taking in the grime and dust that covered every tile and box. My footsteps being the only ones having trekked through in a while. I reached the back of the basement which lead to a hallway. I kept a steady pace knowing where I was heading. When I finally reached the door I was looking for I stopped. As expected the dust here was also untouched. The soul inside had remained there for a long time, never leaving.

My paw shifted into a fist, holding it close to the door before I finally knocked. The sound made me flinch. I waited a moment and knocked again announcing myself verbally.

"Uh, h-hey, it's Freddy. Can we talk? I have something I want to ask you."

I waited until I heard a slight shuffle coming from inside the room. When it went silent again I continued.

"Please talk to me."

The door finally opened, a squeak leaving it, obviously in need for a spot of oil. Towering just a few inches taller than me was a friend, emphasis on was. It had been so long since I've seen his face, and he didn't look well.

"Goldie."

The bear didn't say anything at first. Instead he took the time to scan me, almost as if he didn't recognize me. Finally his hard glare softened into a tired look. The golden bear hadn't cared for himself like he should. His fur looked matted and hard. Grime and smudges of oil stained his suit. The once lustrous golden color was now worn down to a dull, yellowish green. This was not even mentioning the smell he emitted.

"Freddy."

I smiled and stood up a bit straighter trying to show my happiness in seeing him again, but on the inside I was worried. His voice sounded a bit strained, probably from the lack of use.

"Goldie, I'm glad to see you. I-"

"Do you have it?"

"Uh, have what?"

"An endoskeleton. I told you not to bother me unless you had one to bring me. So where is it?"

"Oh, um, well I didn't come here for that reason."

Goldie began closing the door without letting me finish.

"Wait! Goldie!"

I stuck my paw on the door slightly pushing the door back, not forceful enough though to make Goldie feel threatened. The bear looked down at me, slightly annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Goldie I...I just…"

"Out with it."

"Come with me."

Goldie watched me with uninterest.

"Please, come out and join us again. You loved being in parties, and we're so worried I-"

"I have more important things to do than be at parties like you four."

I grew frustrated with his indifference towards us. I knew this wasn't truly him.

"Like what? Watching over that box? Goldi-"

"Get out."

"B-"

"GET OUT!"

The bear was now furious. I had touched a sensitive area. I lowered my head as the bear towered over me, Goldie casting his gaze down on me.

"Don't come back unless you have what I need."

It was my cue to leave. The bear shut the door without giving me another second. I stood standing there feeling like I had failed him and the others. Goldie wasn't going to come out. Not for us at least.

 **Bonnie's POV**

My eyes struggled to open, a deep yawn leaving me as I stretched, "Good morning Boss." I waited a moment but Freddy didn't respond, "Boss?"

I looked over to my left but Freddy wasn't in position. He normally didn't get up before us but it seemed he was getting impatient. I didn't mind the wait but Freddy was a bit particular with his rules, I suppose it was harder on him being in charge and all.

 _Maybe he's off reading his books again. Yuck. Reading._

I decided to go find the bear but as usual he was pretty much impossible to find unless he wanted to be. Freddy would try to go to quiet places, meaning wherever we weren't. Sometimes Foxy allowed him in the Cove but the fox was currently in there so I doubted that. The arcade room and kitchen were empty too. I took a peek inside Freddy's office (aka girls' restroom) but he wasn't there either. I found no trace of the bear. The last place to look was in the storage room.

I stood outside the doors and stared at them. Biting my lip I debated on going in before reaching for the handle. My paw gripped at air as the doors opened. I stood there a bit stunned to see Freddy looking back at me.

Freddy took a moment to process the situation before he frowned, "Bonnie, I thought I told you to keep away from here."

My eyes looked down like a child being scolded before looking back up at him, giving Freddy my most innocent face.

"I was just curious to where you went."

Freddy gripped my shoulder before he led me back into the hall, the doors automatically locking behind him.

"Well, while I'm glad you're worried for me it's not like I can disappear. We're pretty much stuck here."

I followed the bear until we reached the arcade room. I kept walking but Freddy stopped in front of the brightly colored doors, now dim due to the lack of light. I returned back to Freddy's side staring at the doors with him.

"Want to play?"

I looked up at the bear a bit too quick, my neck producing a scraping noise in my hurry, "Really?"

My ears shot up happily. Freddy didn't like playing games much but he was a master when it came to them. I was sure he was trying to make me forget about the back room and I quickly took the bait. Anytime he offered to play, which was rare, I would take it.

"Your choice at what game I kick you're fluffed behind at."

"You'll eat those words, Fazbear."

I ran into the room knowing exactly what game I wanted to play.

"Skeeball tickle your fancy?"

Freddy smirked before going behind the game and activating a few of the machines.

My nose twitched in excitement as the balls rolled out into the opening. I was honestly happy it was just us two. Freddy always had us do family activities and while they were fun I did like having individual time with him. It had been sometime since we've played alone together.

"Alright Bonnie, how's about a wager?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"If I win you have to serenade Chica about how awesome she cooks."

"What? No way that's embarrassing!"

"I guess you're not as good of a player as you lead on then."

I growled before grabbing a few of the skeeballs, handing one to Freddy, "Fine, but if I win you have to hang out with me, just me, once a week."

Freddy frowned for a moment before giving me a confused face, "Don't you want the others to join?"

"It's not the same. We don't ever hang out alone anymore. Not like before."

I felt a bit pathetic having to coax Freddy into hanging out with me.

 _What if Freddy doesn't even like hanging out with me? What if he does the group thing so he doesn't have to see us individually?_

Freddy must have sensed my inner conflict and the awkwardness that filled the air as he chuckled nervously before gently nudging me in the arm.

"Alright. Sounds like a bet then?"

"Yeah."

I turned back to the machine determined to win.

 **Chica's POV**

I looked through a few of the cook books hopin' to find a new recipe I haven't cooked yet but sadly after so many years I had exhausted every recipe. I closed the book and laid my head down on the countertop. I had waited a bit hopin' that Freddy and the others would join me like he had stated the other night. He or the others hadn't shown up.

That hope soon rose when I saw the double doors slightly open before Foxy poked his head in.

"Ahoy lass."

"Howdy Foxy."

I watched Foxy walk in before he took a seat next to me on the counter.

"What be the matter lass? Ye look sadder than a pirate without his ship."

I let out an exaggerated sigh as I slid the cookbook over to him, "I ran out of recipes. I've read all the books and cooked everythin' in them. Several times each."

"Ah, that is quiet a problem lass but I'm sure the cooks will bring in new books soon."

"I guess."

Foxy frowned, "What be the real problem lass?"

I slightly shrugged before Foxy got off the counter and laid his head on it next to mine.

"Tell ol' Foxy lass, what be eatin' at ye?"

"Well… it's just, don't you get bored?"

"Bored? What do ye mean?"

"I've been thinkin' lately. Maybe I'd like to try somethin' besides cookin'."

Foxy gave me a gasp before he stood up, me followin' after.

"But lass that be ye thing. Just like mine be tellin' stories, Bonnie playing guitar, and Freddy singing. That be our places."

"Yeah well, it's borin'. Bonnie's right. It's gotten old to me. After so many years of doin' it, repeatin' the same recipes, it's borin'."

Foxy rubbed his chin before sendin' me a smile.

"Why don't ye make your own recipe book then?"

"Huh?"

"Ye heard me. I'm sure yer smart enough to make new recipes. And I could help ye! I got a few ideas. This way yer the one makin' the rules. Who knows, maybe even the cooks here could use 'em."

I couldn't help but giggle at Foxy's enthusiasm.

"You know what, why not?"

I got up and lead Foxy out of the kitchen.

"First we need to find paper and somethin' to write with."

"I think there be some in the security office. They always be having paper in thar."

Foxy went and gathered as much paper as he could find before returnin' with that and a few pens, pencils, stapler, scissors, tape, and several other supplies.

"Ready lass?"

"Ready."

 **Foxy's POV**

The lass and I had gone pretty far in our book. She drew pictures on the pages to represent the foods she wanted to make. Once the pages and covers were ready we punched holes in them to tie a string in between. Thar was just one problem.

"Foxy my wings are too big to thread the string through."

"So be mine lass."

"What should we do now?"

I rubbed me chin with me hook tryin' to figure out a solution. I scanned the room and I locked eyes on the backstage, an idea comin' to me head.

"I got an idea lass. Wait here."

I left the confused chicken behind and she only became more confused when I returned with the strugglin' endo.

"Watch the hook, pal!"

"Stay still ye rascal!"

"Foxy, why did you bring it out? Freddy won't be too happy when he finds it outside."

"Ah relax lass. The Capt'in will get over it. I be thinking that the endo 'ere has small enough hands to do the threading for us."

I set the endo on the chair and shoved me hook into its chest.

"Now listen 'ere endo. Ye about to pay us back for sparin' ye."

After about ten minutes of trying to explain what we wanted the endo had finally gotten it. It sat there trembling a bit, probably in awe and fear of me mighty pirate appearance as it thread the string through the book. When it had finished, Chica finished the book up with a drawing of cupcakes and pizza on the cover. She giggled as she drew something else.

"What be funny lass?"

"Oh, well I thought I should put on the cover who helped with the book. Here's you, that's me, and there's the endoskeleton."

Chica turned the book over to us. There was a red and yellow blob, which was me and the lass, and a pinkish blob, being the endo.

The endoskeleton smiled nervously as it glanced at the drawing. Chica pushed the book closer to it before opening it for the machine.

"What do you think?"

The endo glanced at us before flippin' through the pages, a big smile forming on its face.

"This is um, adorable."

I gave the endo a growl for its questionable comment.

"N-no really. It's cute. The drawings remind me of what kids draw like."

"Thank you!"

Chica chipped happily at what she believed to be a complement but I didn't take it as such.

"Ye think ye can do better than us?"

I shoved a pen in its hand and gave it a stack of papers. The endo gave me a confused look. I rolled me eyes, grabbing some supplies and drawing a picture of yours truly. I smirked as the endo looked over it in awe. It then proceeded to draw and me jaw almost dropped as it finished the drawing.

"Oh it draws really cool. Look it's you Foxy. Haha, it drew you really buff."

"It looks like the endo has some artistic skills. Draw me more. I want to be on a ship! With a big sword!"

"No draw me! I barely get drawings."

"At least ye get drawings. Kids don't even know I exist."

We soon had the endo drawing many pictures of us, stacks of paper piling up on the table.

 **Mike's POV**

My hand at this point was throbbing from so much drawing. It was an interesting situation to be in though. I thought for sure when the fox had barged in, that was it. Instead they ended up playing a small game with me. I would draw a few things and then they would add onto it which ended up in some hilarious results. These two particular animatronics seemed to act very kid like. They interacted in a caring manner with each other and seemed to accept me very quickly into their little group. It would be safe to say that the fox and chicken were the friendliest in the bunch which was an important note I would have to keep in mind.

The two were currently drawing pictures of each other. The chicken screeched at me, handing over a few pages of drawings of what I assumed was me. One disturbing drawing was of me in a Chica suit.

"Oh, thanks. They look very nice."

 _Well, at least this is better than being chased around_.

I looked at the very colorful and scribbly work. It was adorable, in a weird sort of way. I soon got an idea and began drawing a few items. Foxy was screeching or talking to Chica so I cleared my throat causing both of them to look over.

"Um, hey there. I uh, was wondering if you had seen these things around anywhere."

I held up the picture of my keys and phone. The animatronics stared at it for a while before a look of recognition came across the chicken's face. The chick grabbed the paper and gave me a smile.

 _It knows_.

Chica however didn't get a chance to give out any other info. The fox took the paper and scribbled on it. It turned it over and on it was Freddy flushing the items down the toilet. The animatronics seemed to be laughing and I wasn't sure if they were still playing our little game.

 _I wouldn't put it past the bear if it did. Seems they don't know what they are but they do recognize it._

I decided to drop the topic for now. I was a bit worried to find out what really happened to them.

 _Hopefully they're in some place dry._

 **Freddy's POV**

I watched Bonnie roll in his fifth ball. We had been at the same game for a few rounds and so far I kept winning.

"Might as well give up, Bonnie. I've already won every single round."

The rabbit ignored me and rolled in one more only to get a gutter. He stomped his foot in frustration as I rolled mine into the top corner.

"Fine. I got a better idea."

Bonnie ran over to the game before climbing on and dropped the balls into the top small sockets.

"Hey that's cheating!"

I ran over to the rabbit and picked him up before dragging him back to our previous spot. Bonnie chuckled as I gave him a stern look. I hated when kids did that, and it annoyed me more to see my friends do it too. My serious look eventually gave way to a smile as I handed Bonnie one more ball.

"Alright, how about this role be all or nothing? The one who gets the highest score with it wins."

Bonnie nodded before grabbing the round sphere and approaching the machine. He rolled it into the 50 point hole, about as high as Bonnie could usually get them in. I stole a look at Bonnie's face before I made a decision and rolled the ball, the sphere landing in the 40 point hole. The rabbit waited a moment and I thought for sure he realized something about my play was off.

"Ha! I won!"

Bonnie jumped in victory before letting himself fall onto me, snatching my hat and putting it on himself.

"Looks like I'm the new champion of Skeeball! In your face, Freddy!"

Bonnie proceeded to honk my nose. I rolled my eyes before gently pushing the rabbit onto his own feet.

"A bet is a bet then. Make sure you know what you want to do next week."

Bonnie didn't seem to expect my calm reaction but nonetheless seemed happy.

"Yes Boss."

I felt better that Bonnie was content. I didn't realize that he needed more individual attention and I didn't mind giving it to him as long as the others didn't feel neglected either.

"Well I think we've been here for a while now. It's time we go find the others."

I took my hat back from the bunny before I began leading him out into the dining room.

"Hey Freddy, did you get to talk to him? What did he say?"

"Oh...Goldie isn't coming. He's adamant about staying down there. You know why."

"It's obvious that thing isn't going to work, why does he keep trying? He'd be better off throwing it in the trash at this point."

I stopped abruptly causing the rabbit to bump into me. I looked down at my friend and he got a bit nervous at my sudden seriousness.

"Bonnie, I wanted him to take a break, I never meant that he should give up. That thing as you called it, it's special to him. Imagine if something happened to you. Wouldn't you want me to try my hardest to help you? Even if it took me forever?"

Bonnie silently nodded as his face looked down at the floor, guilt setting in, "Yes."

"It's the same with him. It's hard to understand him, Goldie's been through a lot, but I just want him to know we're here for him. That's why I'm not giving him the endoskeleton. Maybe he'll get tired of waiting for one and come out to join us, even if it's just a little bit."

I hugged the rabbit before ruffling the fur on his head causing him to smile.

"Let's be thankful we're lucky to not be in that situation, alright?"

"Okay Boss."

"Good now let's go check up on the others."

I let Bonnie leave the room first and I followed after. To my displeasure and Bonnie's amusement we ended up finding the area littered with cut up paper and staples on the ground. Foxy had some tape matting down his fur while Chica had bits of paper stuck on her feathers.

"Hi Freddy."

Chica waved over to me excited as both she and Foxy stood up when I approached them.

"What's with all this mess?"

I picked up a few papers off the ground annoyed to see the place so filthy.

"It not be a mess, Capt'in. It be our masterpiece! Show the lads what we made!"

Chica opened up what appeared to be a makeshift book. The cover was made of manila folders while the inside pages were printer papers that already contained printed words on them. The words underneath were unreadable, scribbled over with markers, crayons, and other various media. Chica handed me the book and I flipped through the pages noticing the sheets were paperwork from the company. I bit back the urge to scold the two animatronics. Both Chica and Foxy were giving me large and happy grins waiting for my response.

"Tell us what you think Freddy!"

"This is beautiful."

"I told ye the Capt'in would like it lass."

Chica took the book back happily and hugged it excited. Due to all the mess and excitement from my friends I didn't notice the endo sitting behind Foxy in the chair till it moved.

"What is the endoskeleton doing outside its place!"

"I can explain Capt'in. Ye see me and the lass be tryin' to thread string through but our paws be too big and I-"

"Okay Foxy thanks, I don't need the whole back story. Let's just get it back into the room."

"Actually Freddy, Foxy and I were wonderin' if we could keep the endo around for a while. Out here. With us."

"Why?"

"Well you see it's nice to talk to someone new, even if it doesn't understand a lick of what we're sayin' but still."

"The lass be right Capt'in, I wouldn't mind making a new friend. Besides, look at all the dr-"

 _Friend?_

"Out of the question."

"But Freddy-"

"No Chica. Endoskeletons are supposed to stay in the backstage if they have no suit. No suit, no roaming. That's the rule."

"Awe…"

The two animatronics lowered their heads as I passed them. The endoskeleton almost fell out of its chair as I reached for it before dragging it by its arm to the backstage. I tossed it inside securing the door behind it. Once I turned back around the others all quickly looked away from me.

I felt bad. I hated getting onto them. I hated being the leader. It made me sick to see them upset in anyway but someone had to make sure to enforce the rules.

"Look I'm sorry. But-"

"Rules are rules. We know Capt'in."

I shook my head and walked over to the table to pick up the mess.

"It's not just that. We need the extra parts and if we break it we won't be able to fix Foxy. Besides, why would you want to play with an endoskeleton? They're not like us."

"The endoskeleton ain't that bad. Turns out they do more than just run around and scream. But you're right. Sorry we disobeyed Freddy. We'll try to not let it happen again." Foxy said.

I looked over to the table and noticed their drawings. I recognized Chica and Foxy's styles. The others must have been the endo's.

 _Huh, I guess they can do more_.

I gave a smile back to my friends.

"No harm done I guess. Let's just try to leave it be for the time being and we'll see from there okay?"

"Ye be sayin' we can play with it?" Foxy barked happily.

"Yes. I mean no. Look no promises okay? I just want to make sure it won't cause any trouble."

The others nodded in agreement. Bonnie was the only one who didn't look too pleased with the idea.

"Now, I really think we should clean up here. I will-"

Bonnie picked up a few papers before crumpling them up and tossing them at the distracted fox. Foxy let out a playful growl chasing the rabbit around, Chica joining in on the paper ball fight.

I let out a sigh as I watched the three animatronics goof around the diner before running off and disappearing into the halls.

"Alright, I'll clean up then."

I spent the rest of the night picking up the restaurant. After an hour or so Chica had gone off to the kitchen to fill up her new book with recipes while Bonnie and Foxy had run off to the arcade room.

I placed the last of the trash into the kitchen bins and gave a big yawn. It was already 5 a.m. and I decided it was time to start wrangling up the others.

"Looks like you had a busy day. You normally aren't so tuckered out."

Chica smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah? Well I had done a lot of butt kicking today."

I helped Chica clean up her mess before we both headed out the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're havin' fun then. Seems like havin' the endo around isn't too bad right? Sure has made things interestin'."

"Well your right on that part. Definitely changes the routine."

I watched Chica climb onto the stage before I went after the other two in the arcade room. The two boys were sleeping on one another, tired from their playing. It was a good feeling to see they had exhausted all their energy. It wasn't often they did so. This meant they were really enjoying themselves.

 _Now if I only had a camera._

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Bonnie, wake up."

I forced an eye open and looked up to see Freddy looking down at me. I groaned not wanting to get up and snuggled into the soft red fur I was currently using as a pillow. Freddy chuckled before I felt him pull me up and off of Foxy. Once he was sure I wouldn't fall over Freddy continued on picking up Foxy as well before gently shaking him awake.

"It's already 5:40 you two. Time to start going back to our places."

Freddy led me by my shoulder out of the arcade room where Foxy and I ended up after our goof balling through the restaurant. Freddy made sure Foxy had made it into his Cove then he walked me back to the stage where Chica was already waiting for us.

"Hey Chica, where were you all night?"

Chica gave me a look, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Heh, I guess not. Although if I were you I'd lay off the cupcakes. Your looking kind of round."

"Said the one who got his butt stuck in a slide."

"What!"

Whatever sleep had overcome me was now gone. I went over to choke out the chicken before Freddy stepped in between us.

"Seriously if I wasn't around you'd both be nothing but a pile of scrap metal."

Chica stuck her tongue out at me; I returning her gesture.

Freddy simply rolled his eyes before taking his place. Chica sent me one more unlady like gesture before she went into her stationary position early. I grumbled at the fact she got the last laugh. I turned back and stood in my place before taking a glance at Freddy's back. He was still but wasn't off yet. I figured he waited till six exactly. I automatically went to hold my guitar but felt the emptiness in my hands.

"Freddy have you seen my gui-"

"It's by the prop boxes."

Without turning Freddy pointed towards my guitar in the corner. He must have moved it out the way earlier during the night. I quickly grabbed it and returned into my position. Just as I was about to deactivate early for the day I noticed Freddy drop his shoulders slightly.

"Freddy?"

"Hmm?" The bear didn't bother turning to face me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay." I waited a moment before asking once again, "Are you sure?"

The bear turned to face me. He looked conflicted.

"Bonnie. Hypothetically speaking. What if I had made a promise, but I didn't keep it. For reasons. Like if I knew it really wouldn't benefit anyone or someone got hurt."

"Are you talking about Goldie?"

"...Yes."

Freddy waited patiently for my answer.

"Well, in this situation, you had already given your word."

Freddy frowned, "I understand."

"But I trust that you would make the right decision. If you think you shouldn't go through with it to protect someone, to protect him, that's your choice."

"But what if it's not my choice to make."

"…I don't know, but I'm here to back you up in whatever you choose."

Freddy mused on my response before giving me a silent thank you.

I waited a moment before the bear finally went into shut off mode. I stood there in silence and looked over to the backstage. The endoskeleton hadn't made much noise after Freddy had place it back inside. I turned my attention back to Freddy and figured he'd tell me more about the subject later. I had figured this was what was bothering him. I had spoken to the others about it in private. We had found it strange that Freddy suddenly decided to keep this endo, but he was the Boss. He knew best. And we'd do as he said.

 **Mike's POV**

I unlocked the door and poked my head out. The chime had gone off and once again I was allowed to leave.

 _Another night without my keys. Good thing I took Jeremy's._

I walked back home, my endurance definitely building from the walks. It was dark inside our home which meant Jeremy was probably still asleep. I decided to check on this and walked into our room quietly. There he was, still knocked out. Sleep looked inviting and I dropped my jacket onto the ground before climbing into my bed. After laying there for a few hours I found I couldn't sleep. So many things buzzed around my head. From the problems here with Jeremy to the animatronics at my job.

I really hoped Jeremy didn't remember what he said last night. I didn't want to deal with it. As for the animatronics, they confused me. Foxy and Chica were the first ones to talk to me without much hostility which I should thank my stars they didn't murder me. They had feelings and emotions. They interacted like a family. Then there was a horrible thought.

 _If they thought guards were endoskeletons, what about previous guards? Had they died? Had they lived? Did anyone ever try to convince them they weren't? Obviously not._

I sighed and sat up. It was now 8 a.m. I needed to eat.

I played around with the loops in my cereal bowl drowning them in the milk. It wasn't long before I heard the pained moaning of my best friend. He stumbled inside the room a few times before I finally saw him come into view.

"Mike?"

"Morning Jer."

Jeremy walked over to the table and took a seat across from me. He looked like the living dead.

"My head is killing me."

"That's what you get for drinking yourself stupid. I'll get you some Aspirin."

I got Jeremy a glass of water and a pill hoping to wake the boy up with this.

"Here, drink."

Jeremy took the medication and then laid his head down onto the table.

"You look like shit."

"I feel like it too. What happened last night?"

"Don't you remember?"

Jeremy only groaned in response which I took as a no.

"Well you got drunk like past your third one. You proceeded to tell the corniest jokes and decided it was appropriate to sing to the customer's wife next to our booth. You almost got punched in the face. Then you told me about your mother and then...that's it."

"Huh…It's not as bad as last time I guess. Last time I tried flirting with you. Heh."

"Don't remind me."

Jeremy yawned and took a few more minutes before getting up.

"I might as well shower. What about you? How's work?"

I watched the blond go back into our room and from there he wouldn't hear me so I didn't bother answering. I was still a bit stung by Jeremy's words and I didn't need to bring it up. Hopefully I'd forget it and move on but I felt them settle in my heart. It hurt. And I wasn't going to forget.


	7. Chapter 6 Long Overdue

**Mike's POV**

The weather this week was really against me. Jeremy had offered me a ride but I didn't feel like talking much to him yet so I ended up getting caught in a heavy thunderstorm, without the rain. I ran trying not to be a rod for the striking light. A few times the lightning called it close. A bit worried I ended up lagging underneath a bridge or two before I finally made it into the restaurant. I hurried my process with locking the doors as the phone in the office went off. My fast work didn't pay off though because as soon as I slipped into the security office the phone clicked off.

I let out a groan hoping I didn't get in trouble for not answering, "I guess there's not much I can do about it now."

I adjusted the bag on my shoulder I had brought along and headed to where I was expected to be. I only made it into the edge of the hall before I spotted Freddy coming out of the backstage room. It didn't look angry like last time. Instead it looked concerned.

 _What? I'll get lost or something?_

I quickly ducked under a table as Freddy passed me by.

 _Man, what is up with this bear getting onto me?_

I waited a moment or two before I started crawling under the tables. I didn't get far though with the tight grip that held onto my leg. A gasp left me as I was dragged out and lifted into the air.

"Hey there Freddy. Some night huh? I guess you couldn't sleep with all the thunder."

I gave the bear a big nervous grin but Freddy wasn't having it.

The bear ignored my words as it made its way back to the backstage. It swung me over its shoulder and held tight onto my legs so I wouldn't jump off. I tried punching its back but it was as if my fists were made of pillows, the bear never acknowledging me.

"Come on big guy, I was heading straight back, honest."

Freddy simply growled. I looked over to the side of the room and noticed Foxy poking its head out of the Cove. It stared at me before we finally lost eye contact, Freddy closing the door behind us.

The mascot placed me down onto the table before flipping me over with about as much gentleness as a giant robot could be, which wasn't much. Freddy slightly hovered over me before it pushed me down onto my stomach and began messing with the back of my jacket, tossing my bag onto the floor.

"Hey! Watch it that's cold!"

The mascot lifted my jacket over my head and began tugging at my tucked shirt held by my belt. I tried kicking out but it was wasted energy.

 _Why the hell is it trying to undress me?_

Freddy finally managed to pull my shirt out before its hand pressed against my spine; its metallic claws scratching at my back.

"A-ah that hurts!"

I squirmed in pain as the bear continued exploring my backside. It seemed to be looking for something, its claws trying to peel away at my skin.

"C-pt'i-?"

 **Freddy's POV**

I almost had the back panel open. Some kind of protective coating was on the endoskeleton preventing me from accessing its internal systems. The endo kept squirming and I tried being gentle when it cried out but I wouldn't get anywhere if I was. Just as I managed to get my claws in, Foxy walked into the room, his eyes curiously taking in the scene.

"What ye be doin' to the endo, Capt'in?"

I released the endoskeleton leaving it lying on its backside, now red with my claw marks.

 _I guess I was rougher than I thought._

"I'm trying to search for its audio wires. I caught it outside again so I figured it just doesn't understand me. Maybe I can fix it up. Then it actually might stay in here."

"Ah Capt'in, no need to be so strict on the rules. Ye might end up poppin' a screw loose."

I let out a sigh as I stepped away from the table. The endoskeleton slowly sat up as it rubbed its back, quietly hissing in pain.

I looked down at my paw and on my nails I saw the slightest coloration of red.

"Capt'in?"

"Hu, oh, I suppose you're right. I just wanted to make sure the endo is in good shape. I was thinking that we could try and see what parts we could use for you Foxy."

"Capt'in thar be no need for ye to worry about me so much. I can wait a little bit longer. Right now I think we should try doin' something to get yer mind off of it. Or better yet ye go do something and I'll take the endo off yer paws! I'll be hanging around the diner anyways so I'll make sure it don't leave the room."

"I don't know Foxy. I really don't want you wasting your time on this. Besides wouldn't you all rather do something as a family instead?"

"Well I be thinkin' ye need some alone time. Ye be to worried lately so take tonight off. Don't think I haven't noticed how stressed ye'v been looking these past few days. Trust me Capt'in. I handle this."

"Well. If you say so. But just don't make a mess while I'm gone alright?"

Foxy nodded before walking me out of the room.

"Now ye go do something. Go read or whatever it is ye like to do. This ol' fox will man the ship tonight."

Foxy gave me a nudge as he waved me off. Of course I knew he had something else planned. He was never so eager to help me out but I trusted he wouldn't get into any serious trouble. I waved back before disappearing into the diner, the small splats of red on my paw producing many questions in my mind.

 **Foxy's POV**

I watched the Capt'in walk off into his quarters. The grin I was holding back spread across me face. Once I was sure Freddy wasn't coming back I waved over to the stage. Chica had been watching us from the corner, her head peekin' through the curtains.

"All clear lass."

Chica quietly exited the stage and smiled up at me.

"Did the rabbit see ye?"

"Nope. Cotton tail is fast asleep."

We didn't waste any more time as we entered the backstage room. The lass and I had decided that we would have more play time with our new friend. We had a pirate's blast last time and we figured as long as we weren't caught or broke it we'd be fine.

The endo was sitting on the table and jumped when it noticed us come in.

"Uh, hey there."

Me and the lass gave the endo a big grin which made the machine look nervous.

"Prepare to be shanghaied!"

I took out an empty potato sack from me mouth before placing it over the endo. Chica had managed to find one the other night for us to use in our little plundering adventure. The endo struggled and kicked but we were much too strong for it. The lass and I giggled at the endo's futile attempts before we took off into the diner. Chica poked her head out to check first before she signaled me.

"Lets go lass."

I quietly made me way to me Cove before opening the door for the lass. She quickly went in and I took one more look around before closing the door behind us. Me and the lass laughed in glee, mostly excited that we were breakin' the rules. It wasn't something big but then again we normally didn't disobey the bear. It felt exciting.

"Ladies first."

I opened the last doors for the lass as she entered me Cove. Once I closed them behind me I grabbed the sack and dumped the endo out. Chica caught the machine before he took a nasty hit.

"Sorry for the rough ride but this was the only way to sneak you out the room."

"Ah, don't waste ye breath tellin' the endo, it won't be understandin' ye. Besides, we could have brought it back here without the sack, but I feel more like a pirate doin' this."

The lass giggled before she placed the endo on the ground. The endoskeleton was tryin' to build its sea legs as it grasped onto the curtain on me stage. I grabbed the machine by the back and steadied it. The endo gave me a wary smile before I jumped up onto the stage. Chica took a seat on the ground and patted a place next to her for the endo. The small robot cautiously took a seat and looked over to me.

"Now listen 'ere kiddies cause ol' Foxy got a tale to tell!"

 **1983**

 **Michael's POV**

"Alright Michael. Keep an eye on your siblings today and please behave yourselves. I ordered a pizza for you guys to eat and got you some coins so please be patient while I deal with this issue."

With that my dad walked away into the halls of the restaurant. I was left standing by my brother and sister, both gripping at my hands. One out of excitement and the other out of fear. I led them over to an empty table before taking a seat and handing them two cups full of coins.

"Go play."

Elizabeth didn't hesitate as she grabbed the cup excited, almost spilling the coins from her bouncing body. She grabbed Sam's hand and tugged as Eli continued to bounce up and down.

"Let's go Sam! I want to play the Whack-a-Mole!"

Sam stood there unmoving. I rolled my eyes and shoved the cup into his hands.

"Get going. I'll get you two when the food's here."

Sam waited a moment more before walking away with Elizabeth. He wanted me to come with them and I probably would have but I had to wait for the pizza. After a while I stared over to the stage where the animatronics my dad had built were singing their oversung tunes.

I hated those things. They were ugly as hell and took up space in our basement.

"Here you are Cutie, one piping hot pizza."

The worker smiled down at me, her smile fake and overdone. After she set everything down she walked off. Now that the pizza had finally arrived I scoped the diner for my siblings and found them playing Air Hockey. It appeared Eli was winning as she cheered when another puck went in. Sam would have won but he kept flinching every time the animatronics spoke, their position close to the stage. I finally caught Sam's eyes and after a few minutes we were all sitting at the table eating. Sam was obviously trying hard not to look towards the stage.

"Baby."

Sam looked at me and blushed before staring down at his cold and untouched food.

"Mikey you're so mean!" Eli tried scolding me.

"And you're so annoying."

Elizabeth pouted and stuck her tongue. I decided I had enough with them for the time being and stood up.

Sam gripped my arm, panic lacing his voice, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go play a game or something. Just stay here with Eli."

I tore my hand away and walked off towards the games. I played a few of the machines trying to kill my boredom but practically growing up in this pizzeria I had played and bested every game, knowing their ins and outs.

"Ahoy lads and lasses! Who be ready to go on an adventure?"

I turned over to see the Pirate Cove surrounded by several children cheering. On the staging was Foxy parading around and telling his made up stories to them.

I figured I hadn't anything to lose and walked over to the game closest to the stage. The machine creaked as I leaned against it. I kept watching the fox retelling its adventures almost mesmerized by it. I found myself repeating the lines, every word engraved into my head from so many previous visits. I would have to say that Foxy was the one who got on my nerves the least. Maybe because of the oddity it was of being a pizza pirate thief.

"And then the pirate snatched up the boy and took him to be his first mate!"

I gasped as I felt myself lifted from the ground. My dad smiled down at me as he held me like a small child. I didn't need a mirror to know my face had turned bright pink.

"Enjoying the show, Son?"

"Dad, put me down. This is embarrassing."

My dad rolled his eyes as he placed me onto the ground before ruffling my hair.

"My work here is almost done. I just have a few papers to sign and we'll head out for the day. How about after here we go stop and get something sweet? I'm sure your siblings would want a scoop or two."

"Sure Dad."

"Atta boy. I'll be back in a bit. And try to resist jumping on stage alright? Foxy can be fun but no touching."

I crossed my arms as I watched my dad walk off.

"I'll try to resist."

I turned back to see the show coming to a close, Foxy delivering his final lines.

 **Present Time**

 **Chica's POV**

"And then I cut the unlucky rapscallion's neck! Thus me and me crew took every last doubloon and got away scot free! And that be the start of how Foxy the Pirate Fox started his life of piracy!"

Foxy gave a hearty laugh puttin' more zeal into the delivery of his final line before he gave us a bow. I clapped for him and the endo did as well. It didn't understand a thing but it was funny to see it react to Foxy as he dashed around stage. It had been such a long time since Foxy had seemed so energetic in his story tellin'. Maybe havin' a new audience member encouraged him. The lack of understandin' didn't deteriorate him either. I like to think that just the endo's presence was enough.

"Thank ye laddies!"

Foxy jumped off the stage and landed in front of the endo before he poked its chest.

"Now it be yer turn. Tell us a story."

Foxy motioned towards the stage and the endo gave a questionin' look. Foxy rolled his eyes and lifted the endo before shovin' him onto the stage. Foxy then took a seat next to me and we both smiled up to the machine.

"Oh, you want me to tell you a story?"

We nodded excited to see what the endo had to tell.

"Um, let's see."

The endo looked around before his eyes landed on Foxy and a smile came onto its face.

"Once upon a time, there was a ship named the Black Pearl and her Capt'in was the greatest pirate who ever lived, Jack Sparrow."

 **Bonnie's POV**

I placed my guitar by the wall before I gave a good stretch. The others were gone which meant we weren't doing any group activities for the night. It was strange that we weren't.

 _Where did they go? Heh, Chica's probably in the kitchen. Let's go mess with her._

I jumped off the stage and walked into the kitchen.

"And here I thought you might lay off the cupcakes tonight."

I looked around expecting to find dirtied dishes and a mess of food filing them but the kitchen was spotless. Well, almost. In the corner there was a pile of potatoes laying on the ground.

 _Where the hell did she go? Chica's always in the kitchen. And what's with the potatoes?_

I walked out the kitchen and headed over to the hallway but my sensitive ears picked up the smallest sounds coming from Foxy's Cove. I pressed myself against the doors and I could hear muffled laughter coming from the inside.

I knew every code except for Pirate Cove. Foxy had changed it after the last time I had gone in. He told no one the code except for Freddy. Freddy though respected him enough to not go in without his permission.

"Hey, what's going on in there?"

I pounded on the door and the laughter immediately stopped. I waited a moment before I knocked again.

"Who goes thar?"

"It's Bonnie."

"What do ye want rabbit?"

"Have you seen Chica or Freddy? I don't know where they wandered off to."

"The lass be with me."

"What? She should be in the kitchen like she always is."

"Hey! I can do more than cook you know!"

"Like?"

"Like, uh, well… shut up!"

I puffed my cheeks and jiggled the handles.

"Let me in then."

"No way, rabbit. Last time ye was in 'ere ye busted the mast on me ship!"

"That's not fair. You let Chica in!"

"Yeah but I'm not the one goin' around breakin' things with my big butt am I?"

"Why yo-"

I heard them break into laughter cutting me off. My cheeks turned red from the embarrassment.

"Fine! Don't let me in! I'll let myself in!"

"Good luck finding out the code lad! Ha ha!"

I heard their laughter fade off as they left the door. I jiggled the handle more but I knew it wouldn't open so I began punching in numbers into the pad.

"Keep me out will they?"

 _I'll just get Freddy to tell me the code._

 **Freddy's POV**

"No."

"But Freddy it's not fair!"

"Nothing is really fair Bonnie. Besides, that's Foxy's room. He can let in who he wishes. Not my call."

"Come on Freddy. It's me. You can let me know. Just this once."

"Mmm, no. It's because I know you I won't tell you. Why don't you let them enjoy themselves? Here, you can stay with me and practice reading instead."

"No way! I'm out of here!"

Bonnie ran out from the restroom and I couldn't help but smile. The rabbit had found me reading the endoskeleton manual and began bombarding me with the question of the code numbers. Of course I would never break Foxy's trust in me. Bonnie might be my best friend but I still had my boundaries with him. Instead, I knew that if I asked Bonnie to read he'd quickly leave which was a good thing because I was sure I couldn't take any more of his whining.

I turned my attention back to the book and continued reading.

 _Hopefully Bonnie will find something to entertain himself with._

 **Mike's POV**

The pair of animatronics had walked off after a few bangs came at the door. This surprised us a bit but the two didn't seem so worried and wandered off into the hall. Thankfully it gave me a breather from them. After I had started retelling the pirate movie I had seen Foxy couldn't get enough. Throughout the whole thing it wouldn't sit still as I told them. It wasn't until the knocking did I get to stop. I sat myself on the edge of the stage waiting for them to return but then it hit me. I was waiting for them. To return. Like they were my friends. Like this is normal.

 _Man Mike, you're getting too comfortable with these things. If I let myself get familiar you'll actually start seeing them as friends or something, and that's just sad. And now I'm talking to myself in silence. Stop it._

Foxy and Chica ran back into the room and seemed to be laughing. Foxy grinned at me and shook me by my shoulders. I already knew what it wanted.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you another one. Just don't shake my head off!"

The fox nodded its head before releasing me. I couldn't help but chuckle at how childish the two acted.

 _Well, I guess being friends wouldn't be the end of the world._

 **Chica's POV**

"That be the best story of a pirate I ever heard!"

Foxy and I applauded the endo who gave us a bow.

"Thanks. Um, you guys told some pretty cool stories too."

"Why thank ye!"

I gave Foxy a quirked eyebrow, "You do know he didn't understand a single word we said right?"

"Aye, the lad just be humoring us but he be a good sport. I like him."

"Him? How do you know it's a boy? Maybe it's a female endo. I could use a female friend around here."

Foxy made a face.

"Nay lass. He be a boy."

"Girl."

"I say boy."

"SHE is a girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"I say it be a boy and that be final!"

"Alright, how about we decide this in a different way."

"How so lass?"

I gave Foxy a sly smile before lookin' over to the endo and pickin' up the potato sack.

"Up for another run?"

 **Bonnie's POV**

I sat inside the supply closet strumming my guitar and completely bored out of my mind. I had stood outside the Cove for about an hour and I couldn't guess the code. Freddy was being boring today so I was by myself. I strummed my guitar a bit too hard in frustration and a cord snapped in my face. I dropped the instrument and grasped my nose in pain.

"Stupid guitar."

I let out a sigh and picked up my beloved instrument.

"Quiet lass, the rabbit might hear ye."

My ears immediately perked up and I left the closet t o check on the noise. Chica and Foxy passed the hallway. I quickly went into the security office and peeked out the other door watching the pair go into the arcade room.

 _What are those two up to?_

Once they were inside I walked over to the arcade from the hallway door and pressed my ear against it. I could hear Foxy and Chica talking amongst themselves but soon a third voice came as well. I listened in and immediately recognized the shrill voice of the endoskeleton.

I checked the backstage to find it empty.

 _Heh, looks like someone's going to be in trouble._

I returned to the arcade and unlocked the doors, quietly slipping in. I could easily see the two bulky figures towering over the game machines as they stood by the prize corner. They were laughing about something but the endoskeleton sounded distressed.

"No, please not that!"

Their laughter soon turned into a small argument but I wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Chica, Foxy. What are you two do-"

The chicken and the fox turned to face me, each holding something in their arms. Chica had a make-up kit you could get from the prize corner and Foxy had an eyepatch and some pirate clothes in his grasp that he probably took from his prop box. Right between them sat the endoskeleton on the glass case. It looked pissed.

 _I would be too if I looked like that._

I tried to hold it in but I burst out into laughter and almost fell onto the ground had I not held onto the machine next to me. I couldn't stop laughing, it was too much. The endo was covered in makeup and had an eyepatch placed sloppily across its face. After what seemed like minutes I forced myself to stop laughing and took a more serious stance. Foxy gave me a growl and walked over to me poking me in the chest with his hook.

"Snoopin' rabbit, what are ye doin' 'ere?"

"And what are you doing with the endoskeleton? It's supposed to stay in the backstage remember?"

"What are ye going to do about it? Stop us?"

"No, I'll just get Freddy too."

"Ye wouldn't dare."

"Watch me. FREDDY! FREDDY COME QUICK!"

I ran off but didn't make it far. Foxy had tackled me onto the ground and sat on me.

"Get off!"

"No way ye cowardice rodent!"

Foxy pulled on my ears but I bucked the fox off before I got into a small tussle with him.

"Boys stop it!"

Chica jumped out the way but not far enough. We rolled into her path and took her down with us.

"What's going on in here!"

Foxy had pinned me to the ground and Chica laid beside us in a daze. Freddy had walked in and stood above us looking annoyed. The bear directed his look to the fox who smiled sheepishly then to me. I stood up and knocked Foxy off of me.

"Freddy I wasn't part of this."

"Part of what?"

Freddy looked over towards the counter and I swore he almost laughed, his face trying to stay in his serious mood. He let out a long breath before looking over to Foxy and Chica who had finally stood up.

"Care to explain?"

"Well ye see Capt'in. Me and the lass were arguing if the endo be a girl or a boy. I say he be male. But the lass be squawkin' it be female. So we tried dressin' 'em up in stuff to see if it be boy or girl."

Foxy scooted closer to us before whispering, "Being honest, he makes an ugly girl."

"I'll say." I let a few chuckles leave me.

The endo sent me a glare which I returned.

Chica walked over to us, "But Freddy it's not fair. There are already too many boys here. One more girl wouldn't hurt."

We all looked to Freddy who simply sighed. He rubbed the bridge between his eyes before standing up straight.

"The endoskeleton is neither boy nor girl. This is a fact. It's a machine. It doesn't have a gender until it's put into a suit. So if I were to put it in a, oh I don't know, Bonnie suit it's a boy. If I put it in a Chica suit it's a girl. Plain and simple. But since we can't afford to break it, it stays an it."

 _Not that it matter cause we're all machines anyways._

The two animatronics deflated at the news. I gave the two a smug look and Foxy gave me a sneer.

"Bonnie, that's enough."

I flinched and lowered my head.

"Yes Boss."

 _Stupid fox._

 **Freddy's POV**

I sighed and looked over to the endoskeleton who was currently trying to wipe the mess off its face.

"Foxy, I thought you said you would keep it in the room. I'm not having a repeat of yesterday. We're returning the endoskeleton to its place."

I walked to the endo before putting it under my arm, "This machine is supposed to stay in the backstage room. We're not supposed to make friends with it."

"But why not Capt'in?"

"Well because…because…if we break it, it's the last one. Also we're not really supposed to have it with us remember?"

"Come on Capt'in. There be no harm coming to it by playin' with the endo."

"But the rules-"

"Freddy. No offense but we don't have to follow all the rules you know. Like for example you go into the girls restroom even tho you're a b-"

"Okay, okay I get it."

Chica gave me a knowing smile.

"Besides Capt'in, I like the lad. Because it can't understand me I can tell it all me stories and it won't know the difference. Please Capt'in?"

"Oh yes pretty please? We promise we'll be careful." Chica pleaded.

"But Foxy, wouldn't you rather just have me fix you instead?" I looked at the fox worried for him.

"Can you?" Foxy questioned.

"Well, not yet but I'm reading up on the subject." I sounded unsure.

"Then we can play with it till then, no problem, see?" Foxy stated.

Both Chica and Foxy kept pleading with me and giving me the biggest eyes they could muster. At this point the endo had already been roaming around and it wasn't even it who made majority of the mess this week. I finally decided to give in and figured as long as we kept it up front with us it wouldn't do any damage if we kept an eye on it.

"Well… I suppose."

"What! Freddy you can't be serious?" Bonnie gave me a baffled look.

"Then it be settled!"

Foxy went to reach for the endo but I held up a paw stopping him.

"Wait. We have to set ground rules then."

The fox groaned but let me continue. I lead them all to the dining room before sitting the endo in a chair while we sat opposite to it. The endoskeleton looked mad at the fact I was man handling it but it was the only way to move it around since it couldn't understand my orders. The endo proceeded to take the makeup and extra pirate clothes off, not really getting all mess on its face but enough to be satisfied.

 _This is going to be hard. How can we even talk to it?_

 **Mike's POV**

This was turning out to be a ridiculous night. First they tried to peel my skin off then they dress me up like a doll. Now they were sitting like this was some kind of meeting.

Freddy looked like it wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to. I soon remembered the bag I brought in and I slowly raised my hand like a child in school. Freddy quirked an eyebrow before tilting its head to the side. I took this as my cue and I stood up, Freddy tensing at the movement.

"Freddy. I uh, found something. Maybe it could help us communicate. If it's alright with you, can I go get it?"

Freddy thought about this before nodding its head. Its eyes stayed glued to me as I went over to the backstage room. I came back with a whiteboard and marker I had borrowed from Jeremy and set the items in front of them. Freddy picked up the marker curiously inspecting it.

"It's a dry erase board. You use the marker in your hand to write on it. Watch."

I gently took the marker from the bear who let out a small growl from the contact. I laughed nervously before taking the cap off and began writing on the board. I wrote _Hello_ and Freddy seemed to find interest in it. The others looked extremely confused. Freddy took the marker and began writing on the board. It's handwriting was sub-par but good enough to read it.

 _Hello Endoskeleton. I'm Freddy Fazbear._

I smiled at the fact I finally knew what they were saying.

"Hello Freddy."

The bear beamed that I understood what it wrote. Almost too excited. It began scribbling more words, the other animatronics staring, confused. The rabbit spoke to the bear but it either didn't hear Bonnie or ignored it. Freddy held up the board again showing it to me.

 _These are my friends. Bonnie Bunny, Chica Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox._

"It um, certainly been interesting meeting you guys. I'm Mike…the machine?"

They all got a puzzled looked before Foxy screeched startling the others.

"What did it say?"

Freddy wrote down my answer.

 _Not it, Foxy is a he. And he said he knew you were a boy. Because of your name._

Freddy wiped the board clean and wrote again.

 _We didn't know you endoskeletons had names._

"Oh yeah we all have the same name. Mike. Yeah…"

I gave a big smile and they seem to have bought it. Bonnie said something before he got a growl from Foxy. Freddy translated.

 _Bonnie said your name is stupid._

I scoffed and decided to tease the rabbit feeling confident that I wouldn't be killed if I did.

"Not as stupid as Bonnie. At least mine sounds masculine."

Bonnie didn't appreciate my words and plucked me out my seat but Freddy screeched at the rabbit. Bonnie frowned and put me down before he walked back to his side of the table, grumbling.

The 'meeting' went by quickly. Freddy said I could roam around as long as I was with one of them. I couldn't go into the storage room or specifically anywhere without permission, especially the storage room. He made that clear.

 _Maybe he put my stuff back there._

At the end of my shift I was to return to the backstage and stay there. It turned out Freddy was literate. He was teaching himself to read and write which I could tell by his butchered words but I got the message. When I asked if the others knew too he said they didn't. Freddy tried teaching them but they didn't bother with it. For now I guess I'd only understand Freddy. Bonnie wasn't thrilled on me hanging out with them. I'd have to avoid being alone with the rabbit for the time being.

Freddy also called dibs on hanging out with me first. His attitude had completely turned. The mascot spent majority of the night letting me ready small children's books and manuals before he would ask me what I liked about them. I wasn't much of a reader or an over thinker when it came to books but the bear kept me on my toes.

Foxy and Chica had also joined in and Freddy helped by reading to them. They were interested in the picture books mostly. Bonnie however stood off on the stage sending me glares from time to time. Freddy and the others had called him over but the robot rabbit didn't budge.

After some time Freddy slightly shifted as he glanced up at the clock. He called out towards the others and they all started to pack up the items on the table. I looked over and saw it was almost 6. Before I knew it Freddy had begun taking me back towards the backstage. He let me walk in this time instead of forcing me in and the bear sent me a genuine smile, a first for it.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I watched the others return to their places. Freddy had led the endoskeleton back to the backstage. It was annoying. Freddy had gone from enforcing the rules to being buddy, buddy with the machine. He had been smiling and looked excited the whole time. It had been some time since Freddy had been that happy around us.

"Alright gang, it's time to get back in place."

Freddy looked over to me and I looked away giving him an annoyed look on the way. Freddy simply ignored me and got into his spot. I scoffed at the fact he was ignoring me and I walked over to him.

"Oh, so now it's your best friend huh?"

"Awe Bonnie. Don't tell me you're jealous." Freddy placed his paw on my shoulder but I whacked it off.

"I am not!"

Chica giggled as she hopped onto the stage, "Awe he is."

"Whatever! I am not jealous. Why would I be jealous of it? I mean being friends with you isn't all that exciting."

Chica gasped and I immediately regretted my words as Freddy got a hurt look.

"Uh, Freddy that's not what I meant."

"It's okay Bonnie. I know I'm not that exciting. Just how I am I guess."

"But I-"

"Don't worry about it. Trust me."

Freddy gave me a smile but I could tell there was pain behind it. He pet my head before gently pushing me towards my spot. I stood there watching them turn off and I was left standing there alone once again.

 _Way to open your big mouth Bonnie._

In my regretful state I had forgotten my guitar in the closet.

 **Mike's POV**

As soon as the chime went off I exited the room. The place was spotless, like we had never took a seat.

"Man these guys pick up quick."

I ran my hand against my face and pulled it back to see blush smeared on it. I chuckled and decided to go wash it off in the bathroom before returning back home.

 _Don't want giving Jeremy any ideas_.

I exited the restroom and gathered my bag. Just as I reached the main doors I noticed from the corner of my eyes the supply closet was open.

"Huh, guess someone must have left it open."

I walked over and kicked the door but it bounced back, an object sticking out the room. I peeked around the door and noticed a familiar red guitar laying on the ground.

"Oh, it's the rabbit's."

I noticed the broken string on it and I let out a groan.

"Great. I must have broken it."

I picked up the instrument and took a look at it.

 _Guess this thing is real._

"A simple replacement will do. They should have spares in the backstage room although I've been in there for the past few days and I haven't seen guitar strings. I'm guessing maybe in the back."

I decided it wouldn't kill me to change the string. It had been a while since I've played but I could recall how to replace parts. I walked into the storage room and looked through the different sections, labels hanging on the walls.

"Party supplies, dry food, cutlery. Where are the spare parts?"

I walked around the storage area a few times but couldn't find any. The only other place I knew where they stored stuff was in the basement.

 _I guess...It will also kill my curiosity to see what's down there._

I placed the guitar down by a few boxes and rummaged through my bag. I pulled out a spare flashlight and headed downstairs. The room was pitch black but I managed to find the light switch.

 _Alright five minutes before it goes off._

I wasted no time as I began looking for the area which contained the miscellaneous parts. To my pleasure I found what I needed right away and pulled a few boxes out.

"Easy pickin's."

I opened the box and pulled a pack of strings out before placing the boxes back. Once they were secure inside my bag I got up but I wasn't done. Now that I really took a look around this place was filthy and worn down. I wouldn't be surprised if the floor above caved in from the rotting pillars holding it up. I looked behind me and noticed the room went deeper till it reached a hall. My feet began leading me towards the back but the flicker of the lights stopped me.

"Better make a run for it."

I turned back and dashed for the door but the light gave as I made it half way across. In a few seconds I felt my legs make contact with something hard sending me tripping onto the ground. I managed to keep the grip on the light and once I let the pain pass I turned the small light on.

"Smooth Mike."

I had ended up kicking dust and sneezed as the dirt entered my nostrils.

"Man, someone could die down here and no one would know."

I looked around trying to find the source of my embarrassing fall and let out a sharp gasp, almost dropping the light as I scooted back. In front of me stood a plastic toy about my waist height. Its smile stretched across its face connecting onto its rosy cheeks. The toy held up a sign reading 'Balloons' which was barely readable due to it being smudged and worn down. The plastic was grimy and dark probably from being stored for so long. Its big blue eyes stared back at me and the plastic balloon it held stayed erect in the air.

I swallowed the lump in my throat but once I realized it wasn't moving I let out a nervous laugh.

"And here I thought for a second there was more of you guys."

I got up from the ground and dusted myself off before grabbing my bag from off the floor.

"Guess I must have missed seeing you on my way in."

I gave one more good look at the plastic toy, the propeller on its hat slightly turning probably from my impact. The longer I stared the creepier it looked, almost as if its smile was continuously stretching.

"Well this has been… creepy."

I decided I had looked enough down here to fill my curiosity and quickly ran out the room closing the doors behind me. I let out a breath and headed back to fix the guitar.

 _That thing feels like it was trying to suck my soul out. And those big anime eyes didn't help. Heh. I bet Jeremy would freak over it and want to take it home, the big anime freak he is._

I pulled my attention back to the guitar and as expected I had replaced the broken string easily and headed back to the stage. I placed the guitar around the rabbit by its strap before placing the extra strings in a box close to them.

"Hopefully you won't be as cranky with it fixed now. I have no idea what your problem is with me but I really rather not know."

Jumping off the stage I headed out the restaurant for the day and took one more look behind me.

 _Guess tonight wasn't so bad after all._

 **Balloon Boy's POV**

My smile couldn't have gotten any bigger.

Oh wait, yes it can.

A childish laugh left me as my grin stretched to impossible lengths. I turned around and skipped down the hall stopping in front of an old wooden door. I walked in not caring to knock.

"It's just as you had said earlier. There is another one."

The two shadowy figures in the back of the room turned to look at me. The shorter one grew a nasty smile as it reached over with its long lanky arm and patted my head.

"Of course. I'm never wrong am I?"

"Of course not."

The toy gave a satisfied smile standing to its full height before turning over to the taller figure beside it.

"I knew it was strange that Freddy came down here to see you. He's a liar. But it doesn't matter, cause I can feel it. This is the one. The last one, Fredbear."

The golden bear got a hopeful look on his face before it looked down defeated, "Are you sure about this? What if it doesn't work again? I'm worried about you. Every time we do this you get- "

"Don't give me that. Not after so many times I've done this for you. And now that we're so close. This will be the last one, just like we planned. I'll be fine." The skinny toy grabbed the bear's paws trying to convince him, "You know you want this. So do I. We need this."

I cleared my plastic throat disrupting the shorter figure's monologue. Its vacant eye sockets got an annoyed look as it glanced over towards me.

"What is it?"

"Well, not to interrupt your moment but we do seem to have a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"It looks like our friends from up above are getting a little too cozy with it."

The skinny toy got a look of anger, stomping his foot on the ground like a toddler. Goldie bear petted the toy's head trying to calm him.

"I'll take care of this Mari." The bear let out a frustrated sigh, "Looks like I'm going to visit them after all. It's long overdue."


	8. Chapter 7 Silence

**Mike's POV**

I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall and realized something.

 _It's Friday. I actually did it._

Counting today I was here for the whole work week. That meant my well-deserved and probably measly check should be given to me tomorrow. I sort of felt proud of myself. I had held this terrifying job longer than any others I've had. Ironic really.

I looked over to the bed across from me. Jeremy had arrived not long ago from his job and had decided to take a five minute nap. He was out in seconds. I left the bed and got into the shower. Freddy had pretty much left scratch marks. I noticed them when I checked myself in the mirror. I had no idea how dirty the animatronics were but I rather clean myself up just in case. The water felt nice and the weight of it hitting against my head helped to drown out most of my thoughts.

"Hey Mike, hurry up. Don't waste all the hot water."

Jeremy knocked on the door alerting me and I gave him a shout back.

"I'm almost done."

I sighed wishing to stay in longer but I knew Jeremy would flip if I did. I left the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist before leaving the moist room. Just as I exited the room Jeremy was headed in. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mike, what the hell happened to your back? Did someone break into the pizzeria?"

I took a glance behind me before turning around to face him.

"No one broke in. It's nothing. I accidentally scratched my back when I fell on a pile of boxes at work."

Jeremy lifted an eyebrow before picking up my uniform and holding it out.

"So why aren't there any scratches on your uniform?"

I gave Jeremy an annoyed look and snatched my clothes back.

"I said it's nothing. Why would you care anyways?"

"Mike, I care about a lot of things, one of them being you. Your my best friend, of course what you do matters to me."

I glared over to the blond as I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Are you sure you're not just tired of me being a bother to you?"

"What?"

I was getting agitated. I knew Jeremy didn't remember what he said and I wasn't sure if I should hold him accountable for it, but it stung to know he thought that.

"Nothing. Look I'm tired alright? Just leave me alone."

Jeremy looked just as mad and confused as I was from my sudden hostility and walked off into the bathroom. I let out a sigh and sat on my bed staring at the wall in front of me.

 _Great. Now you look like the jerk._

I leaned back into the bed and began to think hard on what I wanted to do after the week was over. I hadn't exactly looked for a new job or gotten the evidence to explain to Jeremy for wanting to leave the job and this current one was not ideal for my health. Yet at the same time I had so many questions as to why the animatronics were, essentially sentient.

 _Something else must have happened to them. They're not pure machines. They can't be. Not with that level of understanding._

I wanted to know more.

 _What was so special about this restaurant?_

My thoughts then turned over to Jeremy as I watched him exit the bathroom already dressed. He didn't say anything to me and went straight to bed not bothering to face me as he slept. Then it hit me.

 _What if something happens to me at this job? How would I explain it to Jeremy such as the claw marks on my back? Or worse. What if I never get the chance to tell him anything?_

It was a morbid way of thinking but it held truth to it. So far the animatronics had been uncertain on their stance with me.

 _They seem to accept me for now, but what if something changes? What if they kil-_

I grabbed the pillow next to me and placed it over my head, frustrated with my indecisive choices and thoughts.

 _Any sane person would have left the first night, Mike. Why haven't you? It was because you wanted to pay Jeremy back. You don't want to be a disappointment. It was that, but now…I'm curious. Curious about these animatronics._

I watched Jeremy's side rise and fall rhythmically.

 _He's asleep._

I stood up and grabbed Jeremy's laptop turning it on my way to my bed. I typed in Jeremy's password.

 _AnimeCrackers13_

I looked over to Jeremy and determined he would be asleep for at least five hours. Plenty of time to research. I pulled up the search bar and began typing into the search engine.

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

 **Jeremy's POV**

I sat up as the alarm in my phone went off. I had class in a few hours and needed to get some chores out the way before I left, such as making my lunch for the day. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw that Mike was missing from his bed. Lately he had been acting weird around me. He was angry which was obvious on how he had answered me earlier.

 _Whatever his problem is he better get over it. I'm not about to put up with his pissy mood any longer._

I got up but my foot made contact with my laptop case. It had been moved from its place and the computer had been placed in a different direction than I had placed it.

 _Mike. How many times do I have to tell him to not use my laptop for his, ugh, entertainment?_

I quickly threw on some clothes before ruffling my hair and walking out the room.

"Dammit Mike, I swear if I get a virus on my laptop you're going to pay to clean it. I do- Mike?"

Mike was nowhere in the living room or kitchen. However on the table sat a plastic container filled with food and a sticky note. I picked up the small note and read it.

 _Made you lunch. Thanks for letting me use the laptop. Had to make a run, I'll see you later._

A little doodle of a smiling bear was drawn on the note. I stared back down at the plastic container. It was homemade.

 _Mike, what the hell is going on with you?_

 **1983**

 **Sam's POV**

I sat on my bed watching my tape of Fazbear and Friends. The colorful characters danced around the screen and sang the songs I loved. Just as the cartoon got to my favorite scene the power in our house went off. I squeaked in fear and squeezed the stuffed golden bear in my lap.

"Sorry Kids!"

"Seriously Dad?"

"Daddy!"

I could hear my siblings complaining from their rooms. I looked over towards my window. It was already dark out and now I could barely see anything. I was shaking, the darkness scaring me.

"Fredbear, I'm scared."

 _Don't be. I'm here with you._

"But it's so dark."

 _Don't you worry. Nothing can get you in here._

"I want my dad."

"We don't need him."

"Please Fredbear...Fredbear?"

I waited but I got no response from my bear. I quickly jumped off my bed and held tight onto Fredbear as I left my room. I took a deep breath and ran down the hall and down the stairs. I rounded the corner and stood in front of the basement door. I could hear shuffling coming from behind the door. Swallowing the lump in my throat I walked down the steps into the dark room. I gripped the railing hard and slowly made my way onto the last step.

"D-Dad?"

It was so dark and I couldn't see a thing. I blindly made my way further into the room and felt myself brush against something cold and sleek.

"Da-"

The lights flashed back on and to my absolute horror one of my father's animatronics was standing in front of me. I let a scream rip from my throat, backing up into something else. A pair of arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground. In my panic I dropped Fredbear onto the ground.

"Daddy! Help me!"

"Sam it's me! It's Dad!"

I turned my head to see my father looking down at me. He looked concerned and shifted me into a better position as he held me close. I gripped onto his dirty shirt and buried my face into it, not caring that the grime and dirt got onto me.

"It's alright Sam. I've got you."

My dad patted my back before he bent down then walked over to his desk. He sat himself down onto his chair and shifted me onto his lap handing me Fredbear. Once I had calmed down my dad slightly bounced me on his knee. I felt a bit embarrassed but I found it comforting too.

"Now Sam, you should be in bed by now."

"I was scared. It was too dark."

My father simply smiled as he ran his oily hand through my hair.

"I see. Well, how would you like to see what I'm working on?"

I shrank a bit scared and looked down at my feet shaking my head. My father didn't press the topic any further and instead poked my plush bear in the nose, its squeaker going off. I let out a giggle before he poked my nose.

"Hmm looks like yours isn't working. I'm going to have to fix that won't I?"

My dad proceeded to press his nose against mine and I couldn't help but laugh. These were some of the moments we rarely shared. Ever since Mom left, Dad wasn't the same. This was one of the things I missed about him.

"Dad?"

"Yes champ?"

I shifted in his lap before looking up at him.

"Do I…have to have a party?"

"Don't you want one? All your friends are going."

"Yes but…does it have to be…there?"

My father got a confused look.

"I thought you liked the older pizzeria. Do you want it in the other one instead?"

"I do like Fredbear! It's just, well…I don't… want you feeling like you have to give me what I want."

I lied. But I didn't want to tell my dad how much his beloved creations terrified me. My dad smiled as he hugged me.

"You're a very considerate person Sam. You don't have to worry about that. I want you to have it there because I know how much you like it. There's no problem, trust me."

"Gee, that's great Dad." I inwardly shivered scared of the thought.

My father stood up from his chair and carried me back upstairs to my room. He tucked me in and gave me a kiss on my head, his newly growing beard slightly scratching me.

"Rest up. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Dad."

I watched my dad leave but not before he left the hallway light on for me, the crack in my doorway allowing a sliver of light to seep in. I snuggled into the blankets and squeezed the bear in my arms.

"Fredbear? Fredbear are you mad at me?"

I waited hoping to hear a response from the bear. It had been a few years ago when it started. Dad had given me Fredbear as a gift for my fourth birthday. I soon began to hear things. I thought it was my own mind but I found out it was coming from the bear. Or at least I liked to think it was. Unlike others he was kind to me and soon became my best friend. However, sometimes I didn't like the things he says. He didn't like my dad and brother too much. Fredbear said mean things about them. I tried not to listen when he spoke of them but he would get mad at me sometimes for not listening.

I finally gave up knowing he wouldn't answer me.

"Good night Fredbear."

 _Good night Sam._

 **Present Time**

 **Jeremy's POV**

I tossed my backpack onto the table and took a seat.

"Hey Mike I'm back from school!"

I waited a moment but I didn't get a response. Just as I sat up the door opened and Mike walked in. We locked eyes and I cocked my head to the side.

"Did you just get home?"

"Uh, yeah I was out."

Mike walked into our room closing the door behind him. I decided to leave him alone and began on my school work before I had to leave for work later. Hours later I was changing into my uniform and walked out to the kitchen to find Mike ready to go as well in his uniform. He was drinking a cup of coffee and had served me a cup as well. I took a seat across from him and drank up the caffeinated liquid.

"Jeremy."

I looked over to Mike and put my cup down.

"What's up?"

Mike suddenly got this far off look, a hint of sadness crossing his eyes.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

Mike looked over to me and sat up straight.

"For everything. For not being there for you. For essentially using you. For freeloading. For being a bother. Your trying to get somewhere in life and I'm just getting in the way. I'm sorry for tiring you out."

"Mike, where is this coming from?"

"Look. I just wanted to apologize for how I've been acting lately. I know I haven't been the greatest friend and well, I just want you to know I'm trying."

I watched Mike, every word he said felt sincere.

"I didn't want to go without saying that. I didn't want something to happen and there be tension between us."

"Geesh Mike, you make it seem like one of us is going to die."

Mike gave a small laugh before looking down at the cup in his hands.

"Yeah, I guess it does sound over dramatic but you never know."

Mike and I sat there in silence staring at each other for a few seconds before I spoke up.

"Mike, I don't think you're a bo-"

"But I am. I know I am."

"Well, if it really means that much to you, I forgive you then."

Mike smiled at me and finished drinking his coffee before getting up.

"Well, it's time for work then."

Mike went to leave but I stopped him.

"Mike wait. I'll give you a ride."

The brunet waited a moment before nodding his head. I quickly finished my drink and gathered my things before following Mike out the door.

On the ride to work Mike was pretty quiet while listening to the radio play.

"So Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you today?"

"Library."

"Libr- you know what, never mind."

I finally pulled up to the building and looked to the doors.

"This building sure looks creepy at night."

"Heh, try being inside. It's a horror show."

Mike climbed out the car but I grabbed his sleeve jacket pulling him back in.

"Be any more forceful Jeremy and I'll have to call the police for domestic abuse."

I scoffed before punching him in the arm.

"Well I wouldn't have to be forceful if you behaved."

Mike and I shared a small laugh before it died down along with my smile.

"Mike look. I'm sorry too. I'm just stressing lately and maybe I took some of that out on you."

"It's fine Jeremy. How about tomorrow we binge watch that series you wanted me to see?"

I smiled excitedly. I had wanted Mike to see the show since a few months ago but he wasn't into anime as much as I was.

"Deal. Trust me I'll think you'll like this one."

"Great, see you tomorrow then."

Mike left the car and walked into the pizzeria but not before turning to me and giving me a small wave.

"See you tomorrow."

 **Mike's POV**

I watched as Jeremy pulled away into the street, a big part of me wishing I was with him instead of here. My shoes let out a few high pitched sounds as I turned on my feet facing the diner. The place had a creepy vibe to it and now I knew why.

During my search for some information on this place I had found out some disturbing stuff. This franchise had gone through several incidents with the animatronics, the worst resulting in death. The family member of one of the co-owners. After that the franchise went into a spiral of lawsuits and maintenance issues.

Then came the place apparently had a bad reputation in the past for missing children. The sad part was, no one ever found out what happened to them. But their luck seemed to change after that. The restaurant had actually closed for sometime before it opened back up. No information was given as to why a massive shut down would happen, just that it went through some heavy renovation. After that the restaurant had stayed continuously up till now.

I looked over towards the stage and slowly made my way over. I began to wonder, had those children ever left the restaurant.

The phone ringing in the office pulled me back to reality and I quickly ran over. I made it into the office but the strange thing was the phone only rang twice. I stood there staring at it, confused.

"Did he hang up?"

I looked to the side of the desk and found the phone had been unplugged. I bent down and connected the phone back but no message or call came.

"Maybe the cord was loose and fell out."

I didn't pay too much attention to it as the decision of staying here past tonight was still concerning me.

 _Things, horrible things have happened here Mike. What if…what if the animatronics did something to the kids? Or...they are possessed somehow? Great, listen to yourself, ghost? First sentient robots now ghost. I really must be high._

I shook my head and decided to face the fact that this could be a possibility. Everything I pretty much believed was out the window.

 _Who knows? Unicorns could be real too._

I took a seat in the swivel chair and pondered my current situation for starters.

 _If I decide to stay there is the problem of them finding out I'm human. They're smart. They'll question where I've been. If I stay I technically have the weekend off. My best bet is to tell them tonight what I am and hope for the best outcome. Then if things go fine, maybe I could ask them what they really are. And if things go south, I'll just quit._

I finally decided on my course of action and stood back up as I checked the tablet. The time on the corner of the device read 12:20. I hadn't realized I had been so lost in thought. However to my luck none of the animatronics were up yet so I dashed into the diner but just as I made it past the stage a furry brown paw stuck out and grabbed my arm. I almost fell from the force. I watched Freddy exit the stage. He looked upset but instead of taking me back to the room he simply released me. He didn't do anything except stare. He almost seemed to be examining me.

"Uh, hi Freddy. Sorry about leaving the room again. I thought since we got along so well yesterday, I figured you wouldn't mind."

The bear reached inside his mouth and pulled out the dry erase board and marker. I almost forgot he kept them from yesterday. He began writing on the bored then showed it to me.

 _It's fine. You haven't caused any problems for me to really complain._

I smiled at the words before Freddy erased them and wrote once more.

 _Thank you for last night. You made my family happier than I've seen them in a long time._

"Oh, it's nothing really. I was just bored and ha-ha here I am now."

Freddy smiled before patting my head. The bear could be really docile it seemed, as long as he wasn't chasing me. I figured Freddy would be the one to most likely understand me and we were alone. If something went wrong I would only be facing off against one. Now was my best opportunity.

"Hey Freddy. I need to tell you something."

The bear didn't say anything and I decided to continue.

"You see, or more like what you don't see is…well Freddy, I'm hum- ah!"

I felt my feet leave the ground as I was thrown over a red furry shoulder. I looked up to see a row of very sharp teeth extremely close to me.

 **Freddy's POV**

"Avast ye, I've got the cabin boy!"

If I hadn't known Foxy to well I would have been startled by his sudden intrusion. The fox snatched up the endoskeleton and gave a wide grin before he faced me.

"Mornin' Capt'in."

"Foxy. Way to make an entrance."

The fox simply wagged his tail before he began walking off.

"Of course! A pirate must always make himself be known in the greatest way possible! Now onward to the land of glowing screens and sea of tickets!"

"You mean the arcade?"

"That too! Chica lass ye comin'? I need me first mate!"

"Aye aye Captain!"

Chica hopped off the stage and gave me a wave before running off with Foxy and their captive to the arcade room. I couldn't help but smile at their actions. The endoskeleton looked shocked as they ran off being surprised by the sudden raid. Although I was now curious as to what it had to say.

 _It sounded like he was trying to say it was…_

I stopped myself from pursuing that thought any further. It wouldn't have been a pleasant reality if what I thought it said was true.

 _Maybe I just misheard._

My thoughts soon vanished as I heard the strumming of Bonnie's guitar on the stage. Bonnie had yet to come out so I decided I would just go in after him. During the day he had pretty much avoided me, probably still feeling awkward from our exchange last night. I walked in past the curtains and closed them back up catching the rabbit's attention. Bonnie was sitting in his spot, looking away as I sat next to him.

"Morning Bonnie."

"…Morning Boss."

We sat there silent and I knew Bonnie wasn't going to talk when he got like this. Not unless I pushed him too.

"Well yesterday was a real busy day huh? Those kids sure know how to keep us on our toes."

Bonnie cracked a small smile before continuing on with his guitar. I looked down at the instrument and noticed one of his strings was different than the rest of the set.

"Did your string break?"

Bonnie looked at his instrument before nodding to me.

"Yeah. Yesterday I had strummed too hard and it snapped. I uh, ha-ha, actually forgot it in the closet."

"But you had it yesterday morning for the show."

"Yeah that's the weird thing. When I awoke for the show it was back in my paws and fixed. Maybe management fixed it."

"Maybe so, although I highly doubt it. Those cheapskates would have waited till your guitar was ripping at the seams to fix it."

"Yeah…"

I waited a moment to speak but Bonnie beat me to it.

"Freddy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things to you. You were right. I was jealous."

I listened to the bunny talk but on the inside I was smiling for his admission.

"I guess I just don't like new people joining us. I know Chica and Foxy. I know you."

"New things make you uncomfortable. I know. But just because it's new doesn't make it bad. Remember when we had replaced your old guitar for this new one?"

Bonnie chuckled as he hugged his beloved instrument.

"Yeah. The old one wasn't even real. You had gotten me this one when you broke into the manager's computer and put in an order for a real one. Man, was the manager mad when it arrived."

Bonnie gave a chuckle at the memory.

"And you accepted it right away. No complaining. I remember you wouldn't stop hugging me and don't even get me started on when you first started practicing."

"I was pretty bad wasn't I?"

"You sucked."

Bonnie stared at me before we both broke out into laughter.

"Yeah, I really did. But you told the others to leave me be and to keep practicing. I eventually got better thanks to you."

"See? Change and new things aren't bad. You just need to give the endo a chance. Besides if we're being frank, I'm sure that this isn't the real issue is it?"

I watched as Bonnie's cheeks turned a slight pink color, "It's just...well, he just got so close to you so quick, and your never that excited around m- uh, us."

"Well yes, I admit I did get over joyed that I got someone to share my love of literacy but that doesn't mean he'd replace you in anyway."

"N-not just me-"

"Don't worry about losing me. I'll always be your best friend. Even if you do cause most of my stress."

I gave a smile but Bonnie didn't find it as amusing.

"Right…"

I pulled my friend close making the bunny shift nervously. Bonnie let out a nervous chuckle before leaning over onto my shoulder. I let him stay like that as I listened to him continue playing his guitar.

 **Foxy's POV**

"Nay! No fair! Me hook got in the way!"

I flattened me ears against me head as Chica and the endo laughed. We had decided to play a game of hoops, the game decorated with the image of the Fazbear as well as the balls.

Chica and Mikey (as I decided to call him) were beatin' me. I had fumbled the balls a few times and when I finally thought I had it down, me hook got stuck in one of the blasted balls and deflated. The hissing noise it made only made the other two laugher harder.

"That be enough of ye laughin'! No one laughs at the great Capt'in Foxy!"

I tossed me arms in the air causing the ball to fly off and then land on me nose. The two almost bust a bolt.

"What's going on in here now?"

We all looked over to see Freddy and the rabbit walk in. They both snickered at me predicament and I quickly shook the deflated ball off me nose.

"Man, I didn't know Foxy liked playing with Freddy's balls so much."

The endo laughed at its own words but we all looked at it confused.

"Oh um, bad joke I guess." The endo's face got red as it shifted around.

"I don't get it."

We all shrugged with Chica's statement before I focused back on Freddy.

"We just be playin' Capt'in."

"I can tell."

Freddy picked up the deflated ball before tossing it in a trash can. I smiled as an idea came to me head.

"Now that we're all 'ere, why don't we play a game of Harpoon Lagoon?"

I pushed everyone over to the four player game and put them each in a spot before I took mine. Bonnie stood by the side and glared at me.

"What about me?"

"Oh sorry lad, forgot about ye."

The rabbit snarled at me and I stuck me tongue at 'em. Freddy like usual stepped in.

"Bonnie can play winner at a different game. Does that sound fair to you?"

"I guess." The rabbit crossed his arms.

"Great! Now let's get started."

I turned the game on and we all began playin'. I caught as much as fifty fishes and was in the lead but Mikey beat me at the last second when he snatched the treasure chest from under me nose."

"Heh, looks like Mikey wins. Good job lad!"

I patted the endo a bit too hard as he tried grabbin' onto the machine before he fell.

"Opps."

 **Bonnie's POV**

I watched them all play and when the game finally ended it turned out the endoskeleton had won.

 _Great…_

"Alright Bonnie, looks like you get to play against Mike here."

Freddy patted my back and I let out a groan.

"Do I have too?"

Freddy gave me a look and I rolled my eyes before approaching 'Mike', grabbing him by the back and dragging him off. I dropped the endo into a racing game seat before taking the one next to him.

I glanced over at the machine and he looked back at me a bit unsure before it took the wheel.

"Pffft, Wimp."

Just as the game turned on I jumped; Foxy practically screeched my audio sensors to death.

"Go Mikey ye got this!"

The fox shook the machine till its bolts almost came loose. I rolled my eyes but looked over to my side as Freddy stood next to me giving me a thumbs up. I nodded and looked back at the screen.

 _Prepare to eat my virtual dust._

If there was one game that I had mastered it was racing. The screen counted down and our cars took off. Through most of the race the endo kept up with me but I made sure to keep ahead by just a hair. I grinned insanely as I pulled ahead of the endo, the finish line just ahead. The endoskeleton tried to turbo boost past me but I bumped him off the track and crossed the finish line.

"Ha! I won! In your face!"

I poked the endoskeleton in the forehead and it glared at me before he sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Good game Bonnie but next time I'll kick your butt."

"Don't talk about my butt!"

The others broke out into laughter and the endo looked at us confused. I felt my cheeks turn red but I didn't say anything else to not prolong my embarrassment. The endo, or Mike seemed to just go along with the light mood and chuckled.

I suspiciously watched the endo and he caught my glare. Mike shifted nervously before he gave me a cautious smile.

"Air Hockey?"

It turned out Freddy was right as usual. The endo wasn't as bad as I thought. After a few more games with Mike I found out we were sorta similar in some ways. What really excited me was after our games we all ended up on the main stage. Mike had pointed out my guitar and mentioned he thought it was cool. I soon ended up showing him all the things I liked about it and played a few songs for them as we rested.

Freddy took a seat next to me as he continued to read one of his books. He gave me a passing smile and I returned it as I leaned against him.

 _I guess change isn't so bad._

"Awe, I ran out of glue."

Chica shook the empty glue bottle we had brought onto the stage along with several other art supplies. Chica and Foxy had been making paper cutouts and used tons of glue to stick them together. The chicken looked over to Freddy and gave him big puppy eyes.

"Freddy. Could you get me more glue?"

Freddy gave Chica a nod and got up before leaving the stage. I watched Freddy disappear into the hall and I pulled my attention back to Mike. He was laying on his stomach, drawing something. He caught me looking at him and the endo quickly sat up showing me his drawing.

"Bonnie, you wouldn't happen to know where Freddy put these things at, do you? Remember? You and Freddy took them from me."

I immediately recognized the items, nodding.

"Do you think you could take me to them?"

I knew where they were, Freddy had shown me where he had hidden them. What I didn't know was that if it was alright to give them to the endo. The keys were out of the question but the phone didn't seem like a problem.

Mike followed behind me as we entered the arcade room. I went behind the counter of the prize corner and went to the counter pulling on a drawer. I dug through the junk before I pulled out the phone.

Immediately the endo's face lit up as I handed him the device.

"Thanks Bonnie."

"No problem, although I don't understand why an endoskeleton needs a phone."

The endo of course didn't understand me. He messed with the phone and I curiously watched over his shoulder. Mike gave out a small laugh as my ears tickled his face before he steadied them for me.

"Smile."

The phone gave off a clicking noise before a bright light flashed. I blinked trying to readjust my eyes. I glared at Mike for the unexpected light attack. The endo chuckled nervously before showing me what he had done. He took my picture.

I had to admit I looked pretty good, even if the endoskeleton was messing up my picture. I smiled and gently pushed the endo leading him back to the stage. Last thing I wanted was for Freddy to get mad at us if the endo wandered off.

"Wait Bonnie, what about my keys?"

I ignored the endo's question and kept pushing him back to the diner. Once we got to the stage we noticed Foxy was trying to open a tube of glitter and it ended up exploding everywhere when he popped the cap off. Some of it getting onto my instrument.

"Foxy! You got that junk all on my guitar!"

"Well now ye will shimmer like the stars."

We all tried shaking the glitter off which was physically impossible. I looked down at the endo before shaking some of the loose glitter off of me and onto him. Mike chuckled as he tried to shake it off his head.

Suddenly a foul smell filled my nose, my ears drooping as I covered my nose. The others seemed to notice it as well.

"Awe, look at the little kiddies playing with glitter. How cute."

We all froze at the sound of the childish voice before we turned to see a small plastic toy smiling at us. Next to him stood someone else we hadn't expected to see for a while. Mike must have not noticed at first and walked around me catching the attention of the two figures.

"There it is, just like I told you."

 **Freddy's POV**

I held the art supplies in my arms getting a few more things I saw them running out of. I exited the supply closet getting a few of the items from there.

 _They really should have a craft space or something, this stuff is spread out everywhere._

Just as I reached the doors I heard Mike yell out, almost sounding distressed.

"Let go!"

I figured that Bonnie and Mike ended up getting into another altercation. I walked into the dining area and immediately I dropped everything I held in my arms. The small crayons broke against the ground and a few rolled away. My ears flattened against my head as I sent a threatening growl to the short toy standing on the stage. He was facing my friends who were huddled up together, scared of him.

"What are you doing out of the storage room?"

Balloon Boy turned to face me and gave a huge grin as he jumped off the stage.

"You never were much of a friendly person were you Freddy? So hostile. Guess you haven't changed much since back then."

I growled and held my position as the small toy hopped onto a table and made his way across.

"Now the real question is why have you been keeping secrets, Freddy? That's very naughty of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Balloon Boy wagged a finger at me.

"Tsk, tsk, lying too? And here I thought that you were above that."

I looked over towards the others and noticed Mike was not amongst them. Before I could question the balloon child I heard a muffled cry come from behind me. I quickly turned to see Mike being held close to the one animatronic I hoped to keep him from.

"Goldie. You came out the basement."

"That's right! Looks like your little secret is finally out! Trying to keep the endo all to yourselves. Go on! Tell him Goldie bear! Tell him how mad you are!"

Balloon Boy skipped around the golden animatronic before elbowing him in the leg. Goldie was intensely glaring at me and I immediately regretted my choice of keeping this from him.

"Goldie I-"

"Don't say anything."

I shut my mouth. Golden was angry and he didn't need to say anything else to get the message across. I stole a look at Mike who at this point was looking worried, scared, almost terrified.

"You were all in on this. For how long?"

"It's not their fault."

Golden directed his angered look towards me.

"I was the one that didn't want to tell you."

"How long?"

"Almost a week."

Golden let out a growl and was practically squeezing the endo out of rage. Mike let out a painful sounding whimper as the bear kept its tight hold on him.

"That's time wasted that I could have used. Haven't I waited long enough! You promised to bring them to me as soon as you caught them. Why were you just letting it wander around when it could have left!"

 _Left? Left to where?_

"I know but I did it for your ow-"

"What? For my own good? I need this. I need him..." Goldie suddenly got a far off look as he retreated to his thoughts before he snapped back into the moment, "The last few times you've broken them. I thought maybe it was an accident but now I see you did it on purpose. Why are you trying to stop me?"

I tried approaching the bear but he backed away taking Mike with him.

"Goldie, it's just, you've tried so many times and it never works. What will make you think this one will be different? And not only that but because you keep using up the spare endoskeletons we've run out of spares for ourselves. Tell us why this one is different?"

"What's the problem Freddy?"

We all turned and to our shock we saw a thin toy, its mask pale as a ghost, standing by the entrance of the hall. His short stature made him look like a child compared to the rest of us but the way he would carry himself made the puppet feel much older than he looked or acted. That sense of overwhelming pride I knew so well.

Marionette approached Goldie before he climbed onto his back, the scene looked like a disturbing comparison of a child playing piggyback with his parent. The puppet rested his head on Goldie's shoulder before looking over to me.

"It's not like Management can't order more. Or you Freddy. You've seem to have a knack for that."

"Marionette." I heard Chica whisper from the stage.

"Yes Chica, I've decided to come and check on all the commotion. You all are usually so quiet. I couldn't rest even inside my box with all the racket you four were making. Or should I say five? I believe you all have a little gift for us."

Marionette bent down over the broad shoulder and hung at eye level with Mike. The puppet grabbed Mike's face, smiling at him like he was some sort of present. Marionette took in every feature before he released him.

"This one will do nicely. We'll take it from here. Let's go Fredbear, we have work to do."

Goldie simply nodded before grabbing Mike and flinging him over his other shoulder. Mike immediately began to panic, kicking and punching at the golden bear. The endo looked over to us, his eyes begging for help. I bit my lip unsure of what to do. This was not something new. We captured roaming endoskeletons which we then gave them to Golden. That was our agreement. We had done this for years to what we believed was a good cause at the time.

 _So why does this feel so wrong now?_

"Wait!"

I flinched hearing Bonnie's voice and saw the pair of toys turn back to face my friend. I looked over to Bonnie who immediately regretted speaking out but it was too late.

Marionette's eyes turned hard as he stared Bonnie down, "What is it, Bunny?"

The others had backed away leaving Bonnie isolated. Bonnie seemed to have found his voice after a while and slightly puffed out his chest.

"It's just well, the endo is our friend. If you take him away to...what will happen to him?"

Marionette kept a straight face but it then turned into amusement as he straightened up, "Friend? That's right, you guys played with for a while haven't you? Like a new toy, although it's funny. Here I thought you all were going to use it as spare parts."

 _How did he know we played with Mike?_

I looked next to the pair to see the smallest toy, Balloon Boy smiling mockingly at me.

Marionette chuckled at his statement before looking back at Bonnie, "You don't seem to remember why we need them, or do you?"

"Bonnie nodded his head, "I do."

"You all consider Fredbear your friend, don't you?" Marionette now addressed us all, his hands caressing Goldie's face affectionately.

We nodded in silence.

"Then why would you pick an endoskeleton over the needs of your own friend?"

None of us answered.

"And besides, it's just an endoskeleton. Once you put them in a suit they forget everything. That's their purpose. I mean how silly to think of it as a friend. Right?"

We all nodded again. I felt guilty agreeing. Mike was much more than that. He was like us but at the same time, that was his purpose. An undeniable fact. Even I had planned to use him for Foxy once I figured out how to fix him.

Marionette grinned almost childishly before continuing, "You all want to help our friend Fredbear here. That's what family does, we help each other. Isn't that right Freddy?"

Marionette and Goldie looked over to me, Goldie just quickly glancing. I looked down at the ground, nodding my head.

"Now I think you owe Fredbear an apology for lying to us."

I looked over to Golden and let out a sigh.

"Goldie, I'm sorry."

The golden bear simply looked away still angry. The marionette clasped his hands together smiling at us.

"Good, then we're settled. Trust me. One friend gone will gain you another one. Now let's go."

"No!"

"Agh!"

Golden fell on his backside grabbing his face in pain. The tumble caused Marionette to land on his feet nimbly. Mike had managed to get loose before he made a run for the door. Deep inside me I wanted him to make it out. Marionette kept his amused look and turned to Balloon Boy. Without any exchange between them the smaller toy took off. Mike didn't make it far; the plastic toy tackled him to the ground.

"Trying to leave already? But we didn't get a chance to play with you, no fair. Or is it because you endoskeletons never did like getting in your suits." Balloon Boy bounced on Mike's back causing him to grunt in pain.

"Get off you little fuck!"

"Oh such big words you use."

Golden picked up Mike who kicked, pulled, and twisted but his efforts were in vain. Golden restrained him better this time holding the endo by the arms. Mike desperately looked back to us as he was dragged away into the halls.

"Freddy please! I'm human! Please don't let them do this!"

I stood there stunned at Mike's words as did the others. I felt numb, unsure of what to do or believe. Marionette sneered causing Golden and Balloon Boy to keep moving before turning to us.

"Heh, endoskeletons will say anything won't they?"

I watched as Mike and Golden disappeared before Marionette followed after. I only took one step before the puppet suddenly turned and glared hard at me. I backed away and with that the puppet was satisfied as he walked off.

We all stood there in silence before Foxy's raspy voice called to me.

"Capt'in. What Mik- er...the endo said, it wasn't true. Was it?"

"I…I'm not sure Foxy. But for our sake, I hope Marionette was right."

 **Mike's POV**

"Ah, let go!"

I had pulled and pulled but I was too weak against the golden bear's grip, its claws digging into my skin. It was all happening too fast. One moment I had been on stage with the others. The next thing I knew the animatronics looked almost frightened. I followed their gazes over to see a familiar figure, the small plastic child while next to it stood Freddy. Or I thought it was Freddy at first. The moon had provided enough light for me to see its true color, a golden hue. Before I knew it the bear had approached the stage and was coming straight for me. The others seemed to be talking to it but the balloon child hopped on stage causing them to back up. Now I was being dragged away to be suited.

I was stunned at first. Unlike the others I understood these three. They spoke clearly. My only chance now was to convince them to let me go because if it came down to physical altercations, I was sure as dead.

"Listen to me. You have to let me go. You don't understand I'm not an endoskeleton!"

They all ignored me and we soon entered the basement. The darkness now engulfed me and I couldn't see a thing. We walked for a while before something heavy was being moved. I was sure we had entered a room. Our movements stopped. My harsh breathing was the only sound I could hear.

The fact that I was breathing so hard was not helping me to block out the rank stench that came from the room and the bear. It smelled decayed. I had never smelled dead flesh before but I could bet that this was close. It made me want to puke, my eyes watering from the horrible smell.

I tried to plead once more but the puppet beat me to the punch, quite literally.

"Silence it."

The exploding pain in the back of my head was the last thing I felt before I lost all consciousness.


End file.
